


Whispers on a Breeze

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus needs a new toy, and he knows just where to find her. Warning: BDSM, D/s</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Whispers on a Breeze  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating/Pairing: NC-17 Willow/Angelus  
Warning: BDSM, D/s  
Summary: Angelus needs a new toy, and he knows just where to find her.  
Spoilers/Timeline: Season 2, beginning during "Innocence".  
Challenge: angelusmate's Best of W/A(us) Challenge  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: My site, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Author's Note: Extra special thanks to Gabrielle and Kat for the wonderful beta and all of the help and support you've given me with this fic. 

'Today was a glorious day,' Angelus thought as he headed back towards the factory. Not only had he lost that annoying soul while fucking the slayer the previous night (lovely bit of irony there – the Soul finally got what it wanted only to lose it all), but he had just found the perfect new toy to entertain him. 

Willow wouldn't know what hit her. This time he wasn't going to fuck up like he did with Drusilla. Sure, making her insane before making her a vampire had sounded like a good idea at the time, but then he had to live with an incoherent madwoman. No, he wouldn't break Willow's mind, he'd let her do that for herself when he was done with her. 

A maniacal chuckle escaped from behind his smirk at that thought. Yes, he would have his fun with the slayer's pet hacker and then leave her to pick up the pieces. 

Angel may not have spent a lot of time with the redhead, but he had learned her well. There was something to be said for sitting in the background and simply observing those around you. As reprehensible as the idea of watching from the sidelines sounded to him now, Angelus was not about to ignore information the Soul had gathered. 

Willow was smart, but it was an intellectual cleverness. When it came to real life she was as naïve as they come. She lusted after her best friend and had little girl fantasies of her first kiss. Her first kiss! Her innocence radiated off of her like fine perfume. How delicious. 

The idea had first occurred to him at the school. At first he was just going to scare the redhead, maybe leave a "gift" or two for her to repay her for her kindness to the Soul. But when he'd held her by the throat… Man, the innocence and fear rolled off of her in waves. It was intoxicating. It made him hard just thinking about it. 

This was going to be fun! 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


Willow couldn't wait to go to bed. Life as she knew it was falling down around her feet and all she wanted to do was crawl under the covers and cry. Sometimes she hated having to be the good friend and not being able to reveal any of her own pain. 

When she had found Xander and Cordelia kissing Willow knew what a broken heart felt like. She had known that Xander wasn't interested in her in a kissing way, but to see him with HER; Willow thought that she had stepped into an alternate universe. They hated Cordelia. They had always hated Cordelia. They had a "We Hate Cordelia" club. So how could he go and kiss her? 

She had started to head for home when she'd left the school but being the helpful person that she was Willow convinced herself to turn around and ignore her pain for the time being in order to do her part in trying to figure out how to destroy the Judge. Big Mistake! 

Angel's behavior had confused her at first. Why was he hiding in the shadows trying to entice her closer? Not that hiding in the shadows was a new thing for him. In fact, he was pretty good at it. It was one of the reasons Xander constantly joked that they should get a bell for Angel to wear around his neck. 

Her wariness turned out to be warranted when she had been pulled against Angel's very solid body. His hand hadn't been too tight, in fact it was a rather loose grip, but he was pulling her head up and back, forcing her onto her toes in order to keep that grip light. She'd felt her heartbeat instantly escalate and sweat bead on her forehead as she became instantly aware that something was very wrong with her friend. 

It wasn't like Angel to mock her or taunt Buffy. And it definitely was not like him to keep her pinned to his body while sporting his game face. Every time he'd opened his mouth to speak she was extremely aware of the very sharp fangs that were poised mere inches from her neck. She'd tried not to tremble with the thought that he could drain her before Xander or Jenny could stop him. 

No, this wasn't Angel; this was the demon he had been before being cursed with a soul. This was Angelus. When she and Buffy had stolen Giles' Watcher's Diaries to see what Angel had been like as a human Willow had continued reading after Buffy was done looking at the books. She'd read all about what a vicious killer Angelus had been from the day he was turned until the day he was cursed. 

A shiver made its way down her spine at that thought. One of the most dangerous vampires in history was now loose in Sunnydale and after her best friend. 

Willow pulled off her clothes as she dragged her body towards her bed. She left her clothes on the floor, letting them fall as they may as she tossed off each piece. She unearthed her nightshirt from under her pillows and pulled it over her head with a sigh. Willow fell face first on her bed, reveling in being off her feet for a moment before getting to her knees in order to pull down the sheets and crawl under them. Willow pulled the comforter up to her chin, rolled onto her side and began to cry. 

She hadn't intended to cry. In fact, she had told herself that she wouldn't cry. She insisted that she was just tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately, she didn't listen to herself. The tears that had been building up all day made their escape the minute her head hit the pillow. Silent tears of mourning and frustration slipped from between her closed eyelids, dampening her eyelashes before wetting her cheeks. 

Willow found herself mumbling into her pillow as the tears continued to cleanse her body of her frustrations. "Why? Why her? Why not me? How can he want to kiss Cordelia and not me, his best friend? Is it because she's popular? She has big breasts. I bet it's her breasts. I don't have big breasts." Willow paused in her rambling to roll over and grab a tissue off her nightstand. She blew her nose and dabbed at her wet face before rolling back onto her side. Her monologue continued as her tears renewed. "Will anyone ever want me? Malcolm wanted me, but he was a demon. Even Angelus kinda seemed to want me if what I think was poking me in the butt was what I think it was. Am I doomed to only attract demons, if in fact Angelus is attracted to me? Ugh, let's not go there. I don't want Angelus to be attracted to me. He's a demon, a vampire, a bloodsucker. He'd kill me just as soon as look at me. But he didn't…" 

Unknown to Willow, her self-pitying ramblings weren't as private as she'd thought. Sitting on her balcony, resting against the glass doors, was the very object of her current musings. 

Angelus chuckled quietly to himself as he realized that Willow was even more ripe for his attention than he had hoped. He'd come by to make sure his invitation was still valid. While he was poking around Willow's room he'd heard her come in through the front door. He'd slipped out the balcony doors and closed them silently moments before Willow entered the room. He'd enjoyed her strip tease immensely, surprised by how toned and lithe her body was beneath her loose clothing. A slight frown had appeared on his face as she hid that body beneath an oversized baseball shirt that he vaguely remembered the Soul having seen her in before. 

The frown was soon replaced with a devilish grin as he gleefully listened to Willow cry. The only thing sweeter than the tears of grief and loneliness were the tears of fear and pain. Especially if he was the one causing the pain. But that wasn't in the plans for Willow… at least he didn't think it was. The plan could always change. 

He hadn't been prepared for her pillow confessional, but he was finding it extremely informative. In retrospect, her vocalization of her thoughts wasn't that surprising. Willow had a tendency to babble, so why wouldn't she do so in the privacy of her own home when she was upset? 

Angelus found it amusing to discover that the annoying boy had been making time with the cheerleader. Tension among the ranks was always something that could be fostered and built upon. He'd nearly laughed aloud when Willow began comparing her breasts to those of the cheerleader. True, the redhead lacked for size in the breast department, but from what he'd seen, she had what would be a perfect mouthful. 

He wasn't surprised to hear that Willow had realized he'd been aroused when he was holding her at the school. Could you blame him? She had been projecting such fear, anger and confusion, mixed with her incredible innocence. What demon wouldn't be aroused? And apparently she didn't mind, no matter what she was telling herself at the moment. 

Angelus waited for at least half an hour after Willow's voice trailed off and her sniveling had stopped before reentering her room. He walked around the bed to sit on the unoccupied side. He took a moment to enjoy the rise and fall of her chest, signaling her deep sleep. His lips curled into a smile as he brushed the long hair off her tear-streaked face. He was tempted to taste her tears, but resisted, not wanting to wake her. 

Settling on his side next to her on the bed, Angelus began to whisper in her ear as he continued to stroke her hair. He spoke in a low, seductive voice, careful not to disturb her slumber. 

"Willow, sweet Willow. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? I've been hard since I had you in my arms last night. Do you have any idea how painful a twenty-four hour erection can be in leather pants? No, you don't. I could have taken care of it myself of course, but every time I touched my large, cool hand to my long, hard cock, I'd find myself unable to make myself cum. How could I give myself satisfaction with my strong, callused hand when all I wanted to feel was your warm, soft flesh against mine. Your hand wrapped around my dick, stroking it with firm strokes, warm fingers caressing the large sensitive head, spreading the moisture into my skin. Or even better, your warm, wet mouth surrounding my cock, taking it deep into your throat. How could my hand compare with spreading your legs and sinking into your tight heat, burying myself to the hilt inside you, pumping my cock deep inside you until you come around me, squeezing me with your cunt, wringing the jism out of me." 

'Christ,' Angelus thought, 'I'm making myself hard with all this talk. It's starting to sound pretty good too.' He rubbed himself through his pants, causing his cock to swell even more in its confines. 

His efforts were rewarded when Willow whimpered and moaned in her sleep. She leaned into Angelus' caress. He bent his head, inhaling the faint scent of her arousal. He smirked in satisfaction. 

"Until later, my sweet," he whispered, brushing his lips against her forehead in a ghost of a kiss. He rose from the bed and secured the balcony doors behind him. 'Phase one complete,' he thought as he went off in search of Drusilla. He needed to get off soon and he knew his insane childe would be more than happy to help. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Angelus entered the factory feeling very optimistic. On his walk home, a wonderful idea had occurred to him. Now he just needed his childe's help. 

"Drusilla," he called out playfully. "Are you here princess?" 

Drusilla entered the room, pushing Spike in his wheelchair. 

"Here we are," she answered in the distracted tone Angelus had been surprised to discover he'd missed hearing. 

"Have fun playing with your dinner?" Spike asked, not really caring what the answer was. 

"Spike, my boy, Willow is no vampire's dinner," Angelus smirked. 

"You have plans for the girl?" the blond pressed. Angelus always invented fun ways to pass the time. 

"Daddy's got a new toy," Drusilla sagely observed. She glided over to where Angelus was sitting on the large table and rested her head on his shoulder. "I can smell her on you. Sugar and spice and everything nice," she scrunched up her nose in disgust. "We'll make her nice and flat – flat on her back." 

"Yes, Dru, we will," Angelus agreed, still somewhat amazed at how perceptive she could be at times. 

"Care to clue me in?" Spike interrupted. 

"It's not your concern," Angelus snapped. "You'll know if I decide you need to know." 

"And I don't need to know," Spike finished. 

"I always knew you were a smart one," Angelus smirked. "Come, Drusilla. I have an itch that needs to be scratched." 

Angelus led the dark beauty towards his bedroom, whispering to her the plan he had formulated on his way home. Spike could hear her giggle of delight as he glumly wheeled himself back to his room. 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


A cry of passion woke Willow in the pre-dawn hours of morning. Her eyes shot open as her body settled back on the bed. Her breath was coming fast, her skin was flushed, and she blushed as she noticed that her panties were wet. 

Willow closed her eyes again and as images from her dream came back to her she realized that the cry that had woken her had come from her own mouth. 

She had never had a dream like this before. And it wasn't just the content of the dream that was new, but also the leading male… Angel. No, not Angel, Angelus. 

Her heartbeat quickened again as images and sensations replayed themselves behind her closed eyelids. Angelus kissing her, his tongue sweeping her mouth, the cool muscle absorbing her heat. Angelus suckling at her breasts, the intense pressure hardening her nipples to an almost painful degree. 

Willow touched her hand to her breasts and could swear that they were still sore from unaccustomed attention. 

She saw Angelus standing naked before her, his pale flesh glowing in the moonlight. Her eyes were drawn to his magnificent cock as he stroked himself. She took over for him, running her hand along his length, learning his texture, marveling at how the flesh hardened even more under her touch. Her mouth replaced her hand, tasting him, swallowing his flesh. 

Next she was on her back on a large bed, black silk sheets beneath her, Angelus inside her. Her legs were wrapped around his hips as he moved within her. He played with her hair as he whispered in her ear, telling her how beautiful she looked, how much he wanted her, how good she felt. His words had as great an effect on her arousal as his actions. Before she knew it she was crying out from a previously unknown pleasure coursing through her body, setting her skin on fire and making her muscles contract around the flesh still inside her, causing it to convulse and erupt with its own release. 

The last thing she remembered before she woke was his voice. 'Soon,' he'd promised. 

"Soon," Willow repeated, alone in her room. 

A part of her wanted that to be true, the part of her that was still on fire from his touch. Another part of her wanted to be repulsed for having her first erotic dream about a demon. She had never fantasized about Angel, comfortable with the idea that he was Buffy's. So why was she suddenly dreaming about sleeping with his soulless counterpart? 

Willow rolled onto her side. Her fingers accidentally grazed her lips as she settled her arm next to her chest. After a brief pause, she brushed her fingertips against her lips again. Her hand followed a recently dreamed path up her jawline, down her neck, and along her collarbone. 

Willow worried her bottom lip with her teeth, wondering what she was doing. She'd never touched herself before, and now she found her hands and body screaming for her to do just that. 

'Don't think, just feel,' Willow heard Angelus say and decided to do just that. 

She sat up and pulled her nightshirt over her head. Laying back she felt decidedly naughty. Her long hair teased and tickled her skin like her dream lover's lips. 

Her hand slowly returned to where it had stopped on her collarbone, only now its descent was unhindered. She let her fingers trail down between her breasts. Her other hand joined its mate and together they began to skim the edges of her breasts. With feather-light circles, she moved up her breasts until she neared her nipples. She flicked at her nipples with her fingernails, mimicking Angelus' teeth playing with her. 

While one hand continued to tease her breasts, the other trailed down her belly, fluttering with need. It took a wandering path, running over her sides and back again before finally reaching her plain white cotton panties. 

She hesitated for several seconds before tentatively running her fingers over the cotton. She could feel the hair trapped beneath the material. Unconsciously spreading her legs, Willow finally ran her fingers over the wet spot on her panties. She shuddered at the contact. Lifting her hips, Willow shimmied out of her panties, tossing them on the floor with her nightshirt. 

Her fingers ran through her curls, feeling the coarseness in comparison with the hair brushing against her breasts. When the teasing became too much Willow slid her fingers along the length of her folds, barely parting them. 

Her fingertips dipped beneath the surface and Willow was amazed to discover how wet she was. She had never been so aroused before – and to think it was all from a dream. One finger cautiously made its way inside her, her muscles clenching around the intruder. She withdrew the finger and when it was pulled back in she could feel the ghost of larger fingers and an even larger cock taking this same path. 

Her fingers easily glided up to find the bundle of nerves calling out for attention. As she stimulated her clit, the hand on her breast renewed its effort to bring Willow the release her body so deeply desired. Her hands began to move in sync, heightening the stimulation. As wound up as her body already was, it didn't take long for her to tense as wave after wave of pleasure wracked her body. She bit her lip in her attempt to remain silent, a slight whimper escaping her mouth. 

Willow remained still on her bed as she came down from her high. She was still slightly in shock that she had just done what she'd done. The hand on her breast trailed up over slick, sweaty flesh to brush the hair away from her face. 

It wasn't until her breathing had returned to normal that Willow realized that her hand was still between her legs. Blushing in the dark, Willow brought her sticky fingers closer to her face. She sniffed her fingers, having overheard guys say that girls smelled funny, down there. She shrugged, not seeing what the big deal was. She rolled over and retrieved a tissue from her nightstand and cleaned her fingers. Then she almost shyly ran the tissue between her legs. 

Tossing the tissue on the floor with her clothing, Willow rolled over and pulled the covers up to her chin. 

As she drifted off to sleep she mumbled, "Soon, Angelus, soon." 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


Across town, Angelus was preparing for a long day in bed, having used his childe's body for the last several hours to sate his own desires. Once he had described his game to her, Drusilla had been more than happy to play along. 

Angelus well remembered her unusual talent for mind manipulation. At first he had thought that it was simply effective thrall. Until the day he watched her play with the mind of a man he had been torturing from a different room entirely. Tonight he had persuaded her to simply project their time in bed together into the redhead's mind, replacing herself with Willow. 

"Did it work, princess?" he asked the dark-haired beauty lying beside him, who was just coming out of her trance. 

"Naughty thoughts and naughtier touching, someone has earned a reward," Drusilla sing-songed. "Daddy's toy is waiting to be played with by hands other than her own." 

"Then played with she shall be," he smirked. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Willow spent much of the day in a daze. Luckily her friends were all lost in worlds of their own, so they didn't notice Willow's distraction. At the strangest moments she would remember parts of her dream, and what it had led to, causing her to blush and rub her thighs together at her renewed arousal. 

That night Willow let Buffy drag her to the Bronze. She wasn't really in a dancing mood, but then again, neither was Buffy. They desperately needed the distraction. Both girls hoped that they could burn enough energy to drop them into a dreamless sleep that night. 

Angelus watched from the balcony. Anyone watching him would be thoroughly amused at the expressions chasing each other across his face as he watched the Soul's former lover and his soon-to-be lover lose themselves in the music. A deep frown, mixed with revulsion, would mar his handsome face when his eyes fell on the Slayer. For the umpteenth time he wondered how the Soul could have allowed itself to get close enough to a Slayer to fuck her without draining her. 

When his eyes fell on Willow though… a devilish smile of satisfaction would brighten his face. Tonight she carried an air of loss and confusion… and need. She probably didn't even realize that she was dancing more sensually tonight than she had ever dared to before. There was an extra sway to her hips and her hands caressed her body as if she were imitating a lover's touch. 'A dream lover's touch at any rate,' Angelus thought smugly. 

"Soon, my sweet," he promised her from his perch, his voice a rumbling purr. "Very soon." 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


Buffy insisted on walking Willow home from the Bronze, especially now that Angelus was on the loose. She didn't know that Angelus had followed them out of the club and, using his vampiric speed, was already waiting for Willow inside her home. 

The friends glumly said their goodbyes on Willow's doorstep, each trying to assure the other that everything would be okay in the end, neither fully believing it. 

Willow sighed when she closed and locked the door behind her. She had too much going on in her own mind to deal with Buffy's pain right now. She dragged her tired feet up the stairs to her bedroom, pulling her cardigan off as she walked. 

The bedside lamp turned on as she closed her bedroom door. Her hands were poised to remove her shirt when the light went on, startling her. Willow yelped and spun around to see who was in her room. 

She was not prepared to see Angelus comfortably stretched out on her bed, wearing nothing but a very form-fitting pair of black leather pants and a leer. 

"Don't stop on my account," he purred, blatantly running his eyes over Willow's trembling body. 

"What… How… What are you doing here?" Willow barely managed to ask. 

Her thoughts were running a mile a minute. 'Angelus. Almost naked Angelus is in my room. There's a boy in my room. No, not a boy, a man. Not even a man, a vampire. How'd he get in here? What is he doing in my bedroom? Did he just say, "Don't stop?"' 

Angelus smoothly rose from the bed with a feline grace no mortal man could hope to possess. For every step he took towards her, Willow took one back until she was pressed against her closed bedroom door. 

Stalking closer, Angelus reveled in the scents coming from this girl. She was completely intoxicating. Oh, there was fear – glorious, nervous, fear – but there were also the ever-present scents of curiosity and innocence, along with a strong, almost overpowering scent of arousal. 

Angelus stopped when his body was only inches from touching Willow's. "What's the matter, little one? Not happy to see me?" 

Willow had no idea how to answer him. Was she happy to see a sadistic vampire shirtless in her bedroom? Not really. Even as her body cried out for her to touch him, to let him touch her, she knew it wasn't right. 

He watched the thoughts run behind her eyes. Her body was telling him everything he needed to know, but he was curious as to what her mind would allow her to admit. Very slowly, almost imperceptibly, she nodded her head in the affirmative. Angelus' smirk grew. 

"What do you want from me?" Willow asked in a voice barely above a whisper. She met his playful eyes, wondering what he could possibly want with meek, little Willow. 

Angelus closed the remaining distance between them, pressing his hips into hers, leaving her no doubt what he was doing there. Her eyes widened in surprise, feeling the hard press of his erection against her belly. 

She wildly began to shake her head 'No,' fear flooding her eyes with tears. 

Angelus nodded his head in counterpoint, hardening even more at her reaction. Dipping his head, Angelus lowered his face to her neck, inhaling her fear. 

"You smell delicious," he whispered in her ear. "Has anyone ever told you that?" 

Fighting back with sarcasm, Willow said, "Oh yeah, I constantly have vamps smelling me up and giving me compliments." 

Angelus chuckled, the sound arousing Willow's body, pushing away the fear she was trying to hold on to. "You've got fire in you, I like it." He rocked his hips into her again. 

Willow whimpered, cringing inwardly at her body's betrayal. She wanted him; she knew that. She wanted what he'd made her feel in her dream. And he wasn't making it easy to refuse him. 

Willow pressed her back harder into the door, meeting his eyes once again. "Why me?" she meekly asked. 

What could he tell her? Because fucking her would hurt the slayer. Because virgins were so much fun to break. Because her pain called to him. Because he was bored. All true, but none of those would get her out of her clothes and under him. 

He schooled his features to try to appear honest. "Because you want me. Me, not that whining, soulful idiot who spent all of his time brooding and lusting after the slayer." Willow tried to shake her head in denial. "Don't lie to yourself. I could smell it all over you at the school, when I had you pressed against my body. You knew who I was and still you became aroused." Willow's jaw dropped in realization of just how powerful a vampire's sense of smell was. Angelus smirked. "Yes, I knew. Then I saw you dancing tonight… your body is crying out for some attention, isn't it?" Willow nodded, knowing it was pointless to try to lie to him. "I just want to give you what you want." 

Willow's breath caught. Her mind wanted to believe his soft-spoken words of desire. Her body had been telling her to submit to him all day. With two such powerful forces working against her, Willow found herself unable to resist any longer. 

Releasing the death grip she'd had on her shirt since spotting Angelus on her bed, Willow tentatively slid her hands around his back and lifted her face to brush her lips against his. 

Angelus wanted to crow in triumph. He contented himself with growling in pleasure and took Willow's mouth in a devouring kiss. 

Willow didn't know what to do. She'd never been kissed like this before. She began to mimic his mouth's movements, learning from a master what to do. With her mind currently occupied, her hands began to wander the bare flesh beneath them. 

Angelus knew she would be inexperienced, that was the only downside to bedding virgins. He was a little surprised at how quickly she was catching on though. She'd always been a smart one, and right now, he was extremely grateful that he'd picked her to toy with. Her gentle touches on his back were driving him crazy – she had no idea how strongly her light caresses were arousing him. 

When he remembered that she needed to breathe, another downside to human lovers, Angelus lifted the slight girl into his arms and carried her to the bed. Her body was so busy reeling from all of the new sensations that it didn't notice it was being revealed to hungry eyes. It began to pay attention when it was suddenly faced with a completely naked, and fully aroused, vampire. 

Willow blinked at the erection staring her in the face, seeming to wave hello. She cocked her head to the side, her natural curiosity overcoming her nervousness. Reaching out with a hand, she carefully explored it with her fingertips, wondering how it could become erect when the body was technically dead. That thought sent a shiver of revulsion down her spine and she quickly turned off her brain again. 

Angelus dug his nails into his palms as the soft, warm hand explored his hard flesh. He'd known she'd be curious. Hell, he'd expected she'd want to touch him. But she was using those damn light touches again. It was taking all of his control to resist pushing her back and ramming inside her. But if he was going to break her, then he'd need to make her enjoy this. 

Pulling her hand away from him, Angelus recaptured Willow's mouth. Easing her back on the bed, he began to stroke her body, trying to use the same, gentle, unfulfilling touches she'd been using on him. Willow moaned into the kiss and arched into his hand, trying to get more contact. 

Angelus smiled into the kiss at her writhing motions. Trailing his hand up her body, he continued to feather caresses against her heated flesh. When he reached a breast he changed tactics and pinched her nipple. 

Willow reeled back at the sudden pain in her breast, breaking the kiss to glare at Angelus. He didn't see the look on her face as he used the opportunity to move his kisses down to her neck. Her body tensed at having the vampire at her neck, and Angelus inhaled deeply. His hand gentled its caresses again, exploring the soft mounds of flesh as his mouth became familiar with Willow's neck. 

Once again, Willow found herself unsure of how to react. She wanted to get away from him for pinching her a minute ago. She wanted to press herself closer to him to prolong the way his hands were now exploring her breasts. She wanted to get away before he bit her. She wanted his bite. 

In the end, she realized that he would do whatever he wanted and she'd be powerless to stop him. Better to enjoy the softness while it lasted. 

Angelus felt the tension leave the body beneath him. He smiled against her skin, gently nipping with human teeth at her pulse point. It was time to taste the flesh his hands had already become acquainted with. Sweeping down her body, Angelus hungrily took a breast in his mouth, suckling hard. 

Willow moaned in pleasure, arching her back, pressing her breast farther into the cool, wet mouth surrounding it. The suddenness of the motion had taken her off-guard, not that she'd ever have been able to prepare herself for this sensation anyway. Her fingers found themselves threading through his hair, keeping him where he was. 

Angelus was pleased to discover that he'd been right – a perfect mouthful. The hands in his hair, occasionally tugging at the strands, only served to encourage him. When he decided to give this breast's mate equal treatment, his hand returned to exploring Willow's body. 

Angelus groaned in pleasure when one of his fingers made its way into Willow's center. She was every bit as tight and hot as he'd expected her to be, perhaps even more so. He couldn't wait to sink his cock into that tight heat, but he needed to loosen her up just a bit first so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable. 

Willow's hips involuntarily raised and a sound she couldn't identify escaped her lips when she felt Angelus' finger inside her. Granted, her own fingers had been there the night before, but his fingers were much larger. If that's how one of his fingers felt, then what would his penis feel like inside her? Her body shuddered with pleasure as he added a second finger and she knew it wouldn't be long before she found out. 

Willow skimmed one of her hands down Angelus' back, curved it around one perfect ass cheek, and traced his hip bone back around to encircle his erection. Angelus bucked into her hand, the gesture surprising him, despite the wandering trail her hand had taken to get there. 

"Willow," he growled against her flesh, her responsiveness driving him insane with need. 

"Yes, please," she mindlessly panted, increasing her hand's stroking. 

Angelus surged over her body, taking her mouth in a brutal kiss as he positioned himself at her entrance. He thought about warning her that it would hurt, but she was a smart girl, she probably already knew that. Without further ado, he plunged into the redhead beneath him, breaking through her maidenhead in one smooth stroke. 

Willow bit Angelus' lip at the sudden motion, nearly drawing blood, a whimper catching at the back of her throat. She'd heard that it would hurt, and given Angelus' size, she'd had little doubt that it would. Still, she wasn't prepared for the suddenness of the intrusion into her body. 

Angelus stilled above her, allowing her a brief moment to recover. 

"Sorry," Willow apologized, meeting Angelus' eyes to make sure he wasn't upset with her for the bite. 

"It's understandable," he told her. He then gripped her jaw, forcing her to understand his next statement. "Just this once." 

Willow's eyes went wide at the command, but she managed to nod her head within his grip. Much to her shame, she also felt her heartbeat increase at the dominance he was showing her. Willow leaned up and seductively licked the lip she had bitten before kissing it to make it better. 

Angelus couldn't believe his luck. Apparently little mousy Willow liked to be dominated. He allowed her to control the kiss for a while as he began to move within her. He started with long, slow strokes, having to fight against the tightness of her body for room to move. As her body adjusted to his intrusion, he started moving in earnest. 

Willow's fingers dug into Angelus' shoulders as he began to repeatedly rock his hips into hers. Her body couldn't decide whether to wince or whimper, moan or mewl. The feeling of him moving inside her, filling her and withdrawing, over and over, went from uncomfortable, to kinda okay, to "so that's what everyone's talking about." A deep, throaty moan welled up inside her until it could no longer contain itself. Her head dropped back, exposing her neck as she met his thrusts with her own. 

It was the moan that nearly sent him over the edge. That long sound of pleasure coming from this girl's lips was nearly his undoing. He refocused his eyes on her face, soaking in her pleasure-filled expression. Her head was thrown back, her long, graceful neck exposed to him. What self-respecting vampire could refuse such an invitation? 

Angelus lowered his head to lick, nibble and kiss the tantalizing flesh before him. He increased his pace, feeling his climax nearing. He could feel Willow's inner muscles beginning to clench in preparation for her own climax. Her fingernails reflexively digging into his back only served to heighten his pleasure. His face still buried in her neck, Angelus dropped his human mask and gently pierced Willow's flesh. 

Willow's orgasm had just begun when she felt the fangs ease into her neck. The intense pleasure wracking her body was so much better than her dream and what she'd given to herself. Her wordless keening suddenly took form as she panted out, "Oh, oh… A-an-gel-u-us." 

The combination of her tightly clenching walls, and her intoxicating blood threw Angelus headlong into his own release. He emptied himself inside her as he drew her rich blood into his mouth. 

He remained where he was for several minutes, simply enjoying the warm body beneath and around him, as he lapped at the wound in Willow's neck. He half expected her to freak out, start crying about what a bad girl she was, or what a monster he was to take advantage of her. Her silence surprised him more. So did her slight whimper of protest when he disentangled his body from hers. 

Willow wanted to ask him what happened next. She wanted to know what it all meant. She wanted to know if she'd ever see him again… be with him again. She wanted to rail at him for using her like this, for surely that was what he was doing. That was one thing Willow had no delusions about. 

Angelus stood and began to dress. He could feel Willow's eyes on him the entire time. It wasn't until he sat on the bed to tie his shoes that he finally looked at her, only to be met with a contented expression that held a tinge of wistfulness around the eyes. 

He knew he'd have to talk to her before he left, but he really wasn't looking forward to a scene. 

"What?" he gruffly asked. 

After thinking for a moment about what she wanted to say, Willow simply whispered, "Thank you." 

Angelus couldn't school his features fast enough to completely hide his surprise at that statement. Granted, he didn't know what to expect from this girl, but that definitely wasn't on the list. 

"Thank you?" he questioned. 

Willow slowly grinned, looking very much like the cat that ate the canary, sated and satisfied. "For giving me what I wanted." 

Angelus ran his eyes over the woman on the bed, for that was how she was behaving. Willow had rolled onto her side, facing him. Her body looked almost serpentine, one arm behind her head, his mark displayed on her neck, her free arm resting on her hip. Wide, innocent eyes met his when they returned to her face. 

He smirked, realizing that he and his new toy would have many nights of fun together. "The pleasure, my dear, was all mine." 

Angelus leaned forward and gave Willow one last, passion filled kiss. Before he could succumb to temptation to take her again, he abruptly stood and left the room out the balcony doors. 

Willow smiled as she heard his voice drift back to her. 

"Soon," it said. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

Willow hovered on her front porch, uncertainty weighing heavily on her mind. A part of her wanted to curl up in her bed and indulge in her thoughts and memories. The larger part of her wanted to go in search of Angelus. Yet she was afraid to. 

She had spent her entire Saturday reliving her night with Angelus. She couldn't believe that she had had sex with him. She had willing invited a ruthless vampire into her bed and into her body. 

Her fingers drifted up to her neck, again, to lightly run over the bite mark marring her once-perfect skin. Angelus had bitten her. She had let him bite her. And she'd liked it. Willow paced back towards the house. 

When she reached the front door, she placed her hand on the knob, ready to open the door and return to the safety of her home. She changed her mind and began to pace back towards the street again. Angelus had wanted her. He could have gone after anyone, but he had chosen her to play with. 

'Play… such an appropriate word,' Willow thought. Yes, Angelus was playing with her. She wasn't a fool. Willow knew that Angelus hadn't come to her with notions of romance or love. He wasn't the type to love. He was using her to pass the time. A warm body to sate his desires. Yet it was her body he had chosen. 

Willow didn't know how to feel about this knowledge. She was a modern girl…woman. She should be repulsed by the idea that she was a plaything to be used for some man's pleasure. She had tried to hate the idea, but she couldn't. In all honesty, she had enjoyed her time with Angelus, very much. 

Granted, she had been scared and nervous, especially when he'd demanded that she wasn't to bite him again after she had accidentally done so. The cold, harsh, commanding tone of his voice should have made her try to force him away from her, no matter how futile the attempt would have been. But what had she done? She'd gotten wetter at that tone in his voice, at the stern look on his face, at the tight grip he'd had on her face. 

Willow's cheeks flushed – in shame, in arousal. "This is so wrong," she mumbled to herself, heading back towards the house again. "I shouldn't have enjoyed that. I shouldn't want to hear that tone in his voice again. I shouldn't want to sleep with him again." Willow sat down and buried her head in her hands. "But I do." 

She needed to talk to Angelus. She needed to hear him say that he was just playing with her and it wouldn't happen again. She needed to know that there wasn't any hope that he'd want to satisfy these yearnings again. This sudden, uncontrollable urge she felt to throw herself at his feet and beg him to make her feel that way one more time. Make her feel beautiful, and wanted, and desired… one more time. 

Willow pushed herself off the steps and started pacing again. No, she wouldn't beg. Begging was beneath her. She wouldn't lower herself to beg for a vampire to have sex with her. To excite her and make her feel better than she could ever remember feeling before. To tell her what to do and show her pleasures she had only heard and read about. 

'What was I saying?' she distractedly thought to herself, stopping mid-pace. 'Oh yeah, no begging the sexy vampire to show you pleasures of the flesh. What about asking? Can I ask him? No, asking is just as bad. But what if I just go to talk to him and he just happens to want to have sex with me again. That'd be okay, right?' 

Willow was so lost in her mental debate that she hadn't noticed that the sun had set. Angelus had been watching her pace in front of her house for a good half an hour already. He found it highly amusing, especially when she started talking to herself aloud. 

'This is going to be a piece of cake,' he thought. 

Slipping out of the shadows, Angelus quickly and silently crossed the street. Willow was so distracted that she didn't even notice she wasn't alone until she found herself being pulled back against a hard body. Her heart pounded in her chest as she yelped in shock. 

Angelus leaned down, inhaling the scent of her fear. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it isn't safe for little girls to be alone outside at night?" he purred in her ear. 

Willow's body instantly relaxed when she heard Angelus' voice. He wasn't going to make her into a meal, at least not yet. "Angelus," she exhaled in relief, leaning into his body, giving him better access to her neck. 

Angelus growled in pleasure at her acceptance of him. Yes, this was the girl for him, the perfect toy. 

He spun her around, keeping her arms pinned to her body. "So were you going somewhere, waiting to become some fledgling's meal, or hoping I'd stop by?" he forcefully asked. 

"You," Willow breathed, her body involuntarily shuddering at the possessive tone in his voice. She swallowed hard before she could continue. "I wanted to talk to you." 

Angelus pulled her body flush with his, grinding his hips into hers. "Talk?" he smirked. 

Willow closed her eyes, taking her bottom lip between her teeth at the feeling of his growing erection pressing against her. She nodded her head, opening her eyes to meet his stare. She quietly added, "Maybe more?" 

Angelus' smirk grew. "Inside." He released the strong grip he had on her and placed a hand on the small of her back, ushering her towards the door. 

Willow silently unlocked the door and stepped inside, waiting for Angelus to step into the room before closing and locking the door behind her. She shifted her weight back and forth between her feet as she nervously asked, "Do you want to talk in the living room?" 

Angelus' lip curled, her need to be told what to do beckoning to him like a beacon. She was so ready to be taken under his wing. In answer to her question he shook his head. "Bedroom." 

Willow's heartbeat quickened again. He wanted to go to her bedroom. And he was using _that_ tone of voice. Her insides were slowly beginning to melt. With weak knees Willow turned and headed up the stairs, Angelus confidently strutting behind her. 

Willow jumped slightly at the sound of the door clicking shut behind her. She was surprised to find that Angelus was already sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard, ankles crossed, his hands resting on his lap. 

"So you wanted to talk?" he opened when Willow continued to silently stare at him. 

"Talk?" Willow repeated, distractedly. Images of Angelus naked and pleasuring her filled her vision. She blushed as she realized that he must be able to scent her arousal, the smirk on his face confirming that notion. 

"Right, talk. I, um, I wanted to, uh, thank you, again, for the other night," she stammered. 

"I believe you already thanked me," Angelus reminded her, pleased that she enjoyed herself so much. He moved to the edge of the bed, leaning closer to her. "Now that's not why you were pacing back in forth in your front yard for at least an hour. Tell me why you wanted to find me." 

"Why…" Willow started fidgeting again, her embarrassment growing. She licked her lips and tried again. "Why did I like it when you got all commander-y and forceful? Why did I like it when you bit me?" 

'I knew it!' Angelus mentally crowed. "Come here," he told her. Willow swiftly moved to stand in front of him, still looking nervous. He took her hands in his, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hands with this thumbs. 

"You enjoyed being told what to do, submitting to a vampire?" he asked, trying to keep his amusement out of his voice. 

Willow flushed with embarrassment and nodded her head, unable to meet his eyes. 

"Look at me." Her eyes immediately flew up to meet his. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about, little one. There are plenty of people, women, who enjoy giving up control to someone else." 

"Control?" she asked in disbelief. "No, that's not… I never had any control. I mean you're a vampire, you'd just force me if I didn't cooperate." 

"Is that what you think happened? That you were coerced?" he growled. 

"No," Willow feverishly shook her head. "No, I wanted to, believe me I really wanted to, with you. I just meant…" 

"I know what you meant," he leered. "Let me rephrase: There are women who enjoy submitting themselves, body and mind, to someone else's control. By allowing another to tell you what to do, it frees you to enjoy what pleasures can be shown to you, just as your submission gives your Master pleasure." 

"Master…" Willow softly repeated, testing the word on her tongue. It shamed her how much she enjoyed the feel of the word, especially when she thought of applying it to Angelus. 

The softly spoken word sent a bolt of desire straight to his cock. Angelus had sensed that there was a true submissive hiding inside Willow, but to hear her call him Master, even if not in earnest, made him believe that he had found himself the perfect pet. Training her was going to be a true pleasure. 

Angelus drew upon memories the Soul had of this girl that supported his belief. Her eagerness to help, falling into line behind the Slayer's authority. She had been lost and lonely, suffering and wallowing in geekdom with the moron... until she met the Slayer. Willow had begun to blossom under the authority of the Watcher and Slayer both. She was in her element when she was being directed. Granted it was usually to read a book or surf the internet, or even something as simple as to stay out of harm's way, but she had loved it. 

And now she was staring at him with the dawning realization that she wanted that. She craved having someone tell her what to do and how to behave. She wanted a Master's command and a Master's touch to awaken her true nature. And if the scent of her growing arousal was any indication, she wanted to learn those lessons in the bedroom. 

Oh, she was naïve as to all that being a submissive entailed – the pleasure that would accompany being disciplined – but she had shown an affinity for that already as well. She had enjoyed his bite, heightening her climax. She had enjoyed when he'd ruthlessly pinched her nipples, then soothed the pain away. 

"You shall call me Master when we are alone," he instructed her in a stern, yet comforting voice. "And I shall show you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams. In return, you will learn to pleasure me." 

His voice was hypnotic. Willow found herself drowning in the rich brown of his eyes. He seemed to make all of her confusion dissipate in a cloud of smoke. It felt like he was offering her what she had always wanted, but never knew that she wanted it. 

Could she do that? Give up control to one of the most ruthless vampires in history? Yes, he was a vicious killer, but not with her. He had been so good to her the other night, living out her dream, making her first time wonderful. He seemed to know exactly what she needed… just like now. He was offering her something she had secretly always craved – to be told what to do, to know her place, to be wanted and acknowledged as someone useful and desirable. 

A line from one of her favorite childhood movies popped into her head. "Just love me, fear me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." Although Sarah had denied Jareth, the Goblin King after solving the  Labyrinth, Willow had often wondered what would have happened had she accepted his offer. Could someone with so much power truly be a slave to someone who submitted to him? In her heart of hearts she knew she was about to find out. 

Angelus watched as she waged an inner battle. He knew what her answer would be, and wondered what arguments she was using to convince herself that it was going to be not only okay to submit to him, but extremely pleasurable as well. He saw her eyes focus on his face again, a slow smile lighting her face. 

"Please, Master, show me." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

"Please, Master, show me." 

Angelus wanted to hike up her skirt and fuck her senseless at her softly uttered words. He couldn't remember being this turned on in a very long time. And it was all due to a shy, submissive, redheaded teenager, waiting to be shown the world. 

The demon wanted to laugh in glee at the trust she was putting in him. Didn't she know that she was submitting herself to a vampire? Vampires are notoriously sadistic by nature – and Angelus even more so. Could she truly be that naïve? Did she think this was going to be a simple control game? 

As much as it pained him to do so, Angelus felt that he needed to make sure she understood what she was getting herself into. 'Fucking soul residue,' he complained to himself. 

"Believe me, I will," Angelus purred. "But first, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I want to make this situation perfectly clear. You are going to be my plaything, my pet, to do with what I wish. It won't all be sexual, but let's be honest, it mostly will be." He took a moment to admire the blush that spread across Willow's face. "I'm not going to pretend to be some noble lover. No matter what my desires may be, you are going to fulfill them – whether I just want to fuck, or play around first. I have some wonderful toys just waiting to be broken in – handcuffs, floggers, crops, that kind of thing." 

Angelus smirked with satisfaction at Willow's deeper flush, increased heartbeat and growing arousal. 'Oh yeah, this girl is perfect. She's just dying to be disciplined.' 

Willow wanted to scream at her body for its betrayal. She had never imaged having the instruments Angelus was rattling off used on her before. She especially never would have imagined them sounding like instruments of pleasure, in addition to pain. Yet when Angelus said their names, and promised to use them on her, she found herself wanting just that. 

A frown unconsciously began to pull her face down as she wondered what was wrong with her. 

Angelus noticed her frown and testily asked, "What's wrong?" 

"What's wrong with me?" Willow whispered, unsure if she wanted an answer. 

Angelus grinned. "Nothing's wrong with you. You're simply realizing things about yourself you didn't know before." His demon taunted him in his head, 'Wuss! Don't try to comfort her, just tell her this is the way things are.' Countering himself, he argued, 'But a willing slave is so much more fun to dominate.' That shut the demon up, for a while. 

Willow frantically shook her head in denial. "I'm human, I shouldn't want you to use those things on me." 

Chuckling, Angelus said, "Sweet Willow, you wouldn't be the first human to derive pleasure from instruments of pain." When she looked about to protest, he said the thing he knew would be able to convince her, waving an arm towards her computer. "Check it out for yourself. Research is your forte isn't it? Go online, see for yourself." 

Willow looked at him warily, wanting to protest, but not wanting to anger him. She slowly crossed the room and booted up the computer. As she waited to log onto the internet she risked asking him a question. 

"Why are you letting me do this?" 

'That's what I keep saying,' the demon agreed. "Because," Angelus ground out before softening his voice, "You need to know that it's okay to do this. I could take you by force, but does that sound like fun to you?" He saw Willow shift in the chair, and decided to rephrase that. "Trust me, you'll enjoy yourself much more once you give up your reservations." 

Willow accepted his answer and turned back to the computer. She quickly pulled up a browser and did a search on D/s. What she found amazed her. She soon forgot about the vampire exploring her bedroom as she read the accounts of various submissives. She saw that there was indeed a large community of people who enjoyed this lifestyle and weren't ashamed of it. She doubted that these people she read about were involved with vampires, but she didn't see how that was much different from the people who enjoyed S &M. She also read about some things she didn't think Angelus wanted her to know about, like safety words. 

By the time she logged off of the internet and shut down her computer a little over an hour later, Willow's doubts had just about all been quashed. She rose from the chair intent on seeking out Angelus. 

She didn't have far to look. He was lounging on her bed wearing nothing but his pants, reading her diary. 

"What are you doing?" she cautiously asked. 

"Being bored," he succinctly told her, tossing her diary on the floor. "Geez, Willow, what did you do for excitement before I came along?" 

"I help Buffy…" she began, trying not to bristle at the insult. 

Before she could say anything else he interrupted her. "Find what you were looking for?" 

Willow wanted to continue to defend her life, but she knew it was pointless. Instead, she grinned and nodded her head. "There was one thing…" she started to say, crossing towards him. 

"Strip." Angelus cut her off. 

"Wh-what?" Willow asked, halting both her train of thought and her steps. She wanted to clarify her situation and he wanted her to start following orders right away? 

"I don't like to repeat myself," Angelus warned her. "Undress while you're talking." 

"Oh… o-kay." Willow began to slowly remove her clothing, trying not to fidget under his stare. "There was one thing I wanted to ask you about." She dropped her shirt on the floor, and shimmied out of her skirt. She looked up at him to see if he'd object to her asking him a question. He motioned for her to continue. Whether it was the striptease or the question, Willow wasn't sure, but she did both. "What about safety words?" 

Angelus rolled his eyes. "Stupid humans and their need for safety," he mumbled under his breath. "What about them?" he grumbled aloud to Willow. 

"Aren't we going to have one?" she nervously asked, pushing her tights and panties down and maneuvering out of them. 

"No." Willow unconsciously took a step back. Angelus emitted a warning growl of displeasure. "We're not in a relationship, Willow. You have every right not to trust me. However, you are going to have to suck it up and do so anyhow." Willow swallowed nervously. Angelus softened his voice. "Unless you want me to leave…" 

Willow frantically tried to figure out what to do. She was just starting to get excited about the idea of submitting to Angelus. But all of the websites stressed how important safety was. Then again, they were dealing with human relationships, not human/vampire ones. 

Willow knew that Angelus could take her regardless of her decision – keep her locked up at the factory and disregard her pleasure while taking his own. If he truly wanted her for a toy, he didn't need her permission to do so. She should be honored that he was offering to make this an enjoyable experience for her. Especially since she really wanted the pleasures that she had no doubt only he could show her. 

Angelus watched amused as Willow's reservations seemed to peel away, relaxing her entire body. She stood before him, hands behind her back, looking at him, but avoiding his eyes. 

"Please don't leave, Master." 

"Now that's a good pet," Angelus purred. "Come here." 

Willow closed the remaining distance between herself and the bed. She stood before Angelus the perfect picture of submission. 

"Kneel," Angelus instructed, grinning at her instant compliance. "When you come before me, this is the position you are to be in. You will stay there until I tell you to move. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Master," Willow breathed, her heart rate accelerating at the commanding tone of voice. 

Angelus stood from the bed, circling around Willow's still form. She was a vision. Her skin shone luminously, her long red hair rested against her back and fell over her shoulders. She was sitting on her heels, which was fine for now, eyes looking straight ahead, hands in her lap. 

The tension in Willow's back belied her readiness to fully submit to him, but that would be overcome soon enough. Angelus could sense how difficult the act of staying still was for Willow, but he was in no hurry to release her from the position. 

Decades of experience had taught him that the training of a pet was best left non-sexual in the beginning, but he was finding it difficult to keep his distance from this girl. Each slow circle he made around Willow made him a little harder than before. Just as each pass he made increased Willow's anticipation of what would come next. 

It shocked her that she was so easily able to notice her increasing arousal levels in the anticipatory silence of her bedroom. The only sounds that were discernable were her increasingly frequent heartbeats, her breathing, and the floorboard that squeaked each time Angelus circled around her. In an effort to remain still, Willow counted the seconds between squeaks of the floorboard, hoping that they would lessen between circles. They didn't. 

Finally, Angelus broke the silence. Conversationally he asked, "Why do you wear those hideous tights?" 

The sound of his voice startled her, but Willow did her best not to jump. Her brow crinkled in momentary confusion. "My tights? I guess I was brought up thinking that it was proper to cover your legs." 

"Buffy doesn't wear tights," he commented, admiring the way Willow wasn't trying to follow him with her head. 

"I'm not Buffy," Willow countered, sounding slightly offended. 

"Watch your tone," Angelus warned. "I am your Master and you will speak to me with respect." He couldn't keep the grin off his face, despite his ability to keep it out of his voice. 

"I'm sorry, Master," Willow promptly apologized. 

Accepting without acknowledging the apology, Angelus continued. "While you remain my pet, you are not to wear tights again. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, Master," Willow agreed, wondering what the big deal was with her tights. 

Angelus saw the question on her face. "Ask your question." 

"Why can't I wear tights anymore, Master?" 

"It is not your place to question my instructions," Angelus reminded her. "But I'll tell you anyway. In my opinion, the only one that matters by the way, tights are one more barrier to get through; one more thing keeping me from your sweet cunt. They are a sign of modesty and virginity, neither of which you possess around me. It will save everyone a lot of trouble if you cease to wear them." 

Willow nodded her head in understanding, knowing she wasn't expected to make a verbal comment. 

"Tomorrow after school you are to come to the factory, alone." Angelus began to dress, needing to get out of there before he ravished her and ruined her training. "I don't care if you are supposed to meet with your friends. Come up with an excuse and find me. I'll make sure the minions know not to touch you." 

"Thank you. Master?" Willow hesitantly asked. 

"Yes, Willow?" Angelus allowed, curious to what she would ask. 

"Are you leaving?" Willow nervously asked, daring to raise her eyes to look at him, having expected to have to perform some kind of sex act tonight. 

Angelus smirked. "Yes, I'm leaving. As annoying as it is, it is necessary, and as I am sure you saw on your websites, your training must remain hands-off, for now." 

"I just assumed you'd ignore such a formality, being a vampire and all," Willow commented without thinking. 

"Do you want me to?" he asked, wanting nothing more than to push her up onto her knees and fuck her through the floor. 

"You are the Master," Willow demurely replied. "I want whatever you want." 

'Take her, fuck her,' the demon taunted him. He would ignore it, for tonight. "Good answer. I'll see you tomorrow. Once I am gone you are free to move." 

With that, Angelus slipped out the balcony doors. On the ground, he virtually ran back to the factory, needing to vent his frustrations on his childer. 

Willow waited several minutes before she decided that Angelus was truly gone. She stood on shaky legs, thoroughly confused. She supposed she should be glad that he hadn't insisted on having sex with her tonight. Her body chose to disagree. 

She never would have imagined that trying to remain still while her Master watched her could turn her on so much. The need to come was overwhelming, but Angelus hadn't said that she could give herself release. 

"Damn vampire," she mumbled to herself, proceeding to gather her clothing together and throwing it in the laundry hamper. She reluctantly pulled on her nightshirt and crawled into bed. She tossed and turned, her body aching with need, before drifting off to a restless sleep. 

Dreams of Angelus whipping and fucking her senseless brought a smile to her face as she slept. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

Willow's walk to the factory was at times a slow-moving crawl and at others an eager skip. As excited as she was to see her Master again, she was also nervous about officially meeting his childer. 

A part of her still couldn't believe that she had so readily agreed to be a sub to Angelus' Dom. It went against everything she was raised to believe about women's rights in the modern age. She could practically hear her mother lecturing her on how demoralizing it was. 

Yet she couldn't deny how right it had felt to give herself to Angelus. When she turned her brain off and listened to her heart and her body, she knew this is what she was meant for. 

She had always sought validation in her life. Someone to want to be with her. Someone to want her company and be happy to see her. Someone who valued her presence and paid attention to her. Someone who anticipated her arrival for the pleasure that she would bring them. Someone like Angelus. 

Willow couldn't contain her laugh at the thought that this need most likely stemmed from her parents virtually abandoning her at a young age. She could imagine their faces upon hearing that their daughter had turned to submission out of a craving for attention. 

Before she knew it she had walked to the warehouse district and to the door of the factory Angelus was living in. She wasn't sure if she should knock or walk right in. She had been invited, and Angelus was expecting her… but this was his home and she had her manners. She knocked. 

The door opened slowly, but there was no one there. 'Well duh,' Willow thought. 'Vampires, daylight, of course they're not going to stand in the doorway.' 

Willow stepped inside and spun around when the door thudded shut behind her. 

"Welcome deary," Drusilla greeted her, a hand outstretched, hovering over Willow's cheek but not touching. "Such a lovely toy Daddy has brought home." 

"What did I say about touching my pet?" Angelus' voice boomed from across the large room. Drusilla whimpered. 

Willow immediately dropped to her knees facing the direction his voice had come from, remembering Angelus' instructions. 

Angelus slowly crossed the room to stand before Willow, a pleased smirk on his face. Dru drifted to his side, curling her arms around him. 

"Didn't touch," she promised. "Just saying Hello." 

He ran his hand over her hair before roughly shoving her away. "Go find Spike. I'm only doing this once." 

"Yes, Daddy." 

Once they were alone Willow risked looking up at Angelus. "Good Afternoon, Master." 

"Good Afternoon, Willow," he returned. "I see you were able to get away." 

Willow smiled. "Yes, I told them I had left some research that I had done at home in my bedroom and I may as well work from there since that's where my notes were." 

"Very clever," he praised and Willow beamed. He rested a hand on her head and slid it down to caress her cheek. Willow leaned into the gentle touch. 

"Isn't this sweet," Spike drolly observed as Drusilla wheeled him into the room. 

Angelus felt Willow stiffen under his hand at Spike's words. "Relax," he soothed, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll deal with Spike." 

Willow nodded her head and willed her body to relax. 

Spike was surprised to see the obviously tense girl will her body into a more relaxed state at Angelus' words. Maybe there was something to this girl after all. 

Angelus ran his hand soothingly over Willow's head once more before turning to face his childer. 

"Now I know you've all seen each other on the battlefield before, but the rules have changed. Drusilla, Spike, this is my new pet, Willow. She will be spending a lot of time with me from now on and I want it understood that she is to be left alone unless I invite you to play with us." 

Willow's eyes widened at that statement. She wasn't sure how she felt about 'playing' with Spike and/or Dru. 

Spike's eagle eyes caught Willow's reaction. "Don't think your pet's too fond of that idea," he grinned. 

" _If_ the time comes, she will be." Angelus promised. "I am allowing her free access to our home. I am leaving it up to you two to make sure the minions stay away from her." 

"We're not your bloody servants." Spike bristled. 

"No reason to get upset," Dru tried to soothe him, knowing Angelus wasn't asking anything unreasonable. 

Looking appreciatively at Drusilla he said to Spike, "I'd think you'd want my attentions diverted for a while." 

"We can play our own games," Dru promised, sitting in Spike's lap. "We'll have tea and cakes and honey. And when the mouse squeaks we can roll in the worm-thread." 

Wrapping his arms around his Dark Goddess, Spike graciously smiled, "Of course we can, luv." He leaned up to capture Dru's mouth, kissing her fiercely. 

Willow wondered if they remembered that she and Angelus were still in the room. She was amazed at how beautiful they were together. 

Angelus was a little surprised to scent a hint of Willow's arousal at his childer's display. Deciding he had better things to do than scold them, he turned his full attention back to Willow. 

"Come with me." 

Willow stood and followed Angelus through the factory. Every once in a while she thought she saw yellow eyes peering curiously at her, causing her to quicken her pace so that she was only a step behind Angelus. 

They soon reached a large room with the biggest bed Willow had ever seen dominating the space. It had to be at least a king, maybe even bigger, with room for many more than two people. That thought made her blush as she remembered Angelus saying that he might invite his childer to join them. 

"You behaved yourself very well out there, Willow," Angelus praised. "I know how intimidating Spike and Drusilla can be. I think that you deserve a reward." 

"Thank you, Master," Willow respectfully answered, pleased that she had passed this test. 

"Take your clothes off." 

Willow didn't hesitate to begin removing her clothing. Angelus had kept his word and guaranteed her safety in a vampire's lair. He was pleased with her behavior and had complimented her on it. She wanted to please him in return, even if he hadn't promised her a reward. 

Angelus settled in a leather chair to watch his pet undress for him. He was always amazed at the beautiful body she kept hidden under girlish outfits. His lips curled into a smile when he noticed that she had forgone the dreadful tights today. Good girl. 

When she was fully undressed, Willow crossed to where Angelus was seated and knelt before him. If he wasn't already on his way to a full hard-on, her eager submission sent him straight to raging and uncomfortable. Perhaps he'd have her take care of him first. 

Angelus uncrossed his legs and slid down a bit in the chair. "Come here," he said, guiding Willow between his legs. 

"Tell me, Willow, have you ever sucked a cock before?" 

Willow's eyes widened and she vigorously shook her head No. 

"Well then, it's about time you learned," he grinned. He saw the worry and nervousness cross her beautiful face. "Tell me what's on your mind." 

"It's just… I've never… before. What if I'm no good? What if you don't like it?" she nervously babbled. 

Angelus placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "You'll do fine. I'll tell you what to do." 

Willow smiled with relief, wanting to please Angelus and knowing he'd teach her the right way to please him. Armed with this knowledge, Willow confidently reached for Angelus' zipper. 

Angelus groaned in satisfaction as Willow delicately freed his cock from the confines of his pants. 

"Did you want me to take your pants off?" she quietly asked him. 

"Go ahead," he granted, lifting his hips. 

Willow pulled the leather down his legs, pausing to remove his shoes and socks before completely pulling them off. She folded the soft material and set them on the nearby chair. 

Quickly returning her attention to his lap, Willow focused on the cock waiting for her attention. She started to lift her hand to touch it; stopping to look up to make sure it was okay. 

"You can touch it," Angelus said, willing her to get on with it. Her shy nervousness was really turning him on. 

Willow circled a finger around the tip before running her fingertips down the shaft to the base. Angelus took her hand in his, guiding her movements, tightening her grip. He only let her get away with stroking him for a few minutes, remembering what the lesson was supposed to be. 

"Enough," he ground out, pulling her hand away from him. He placed her hand on his thigh and reached for her head. "It's time to get on with it." 

"Yes, Master," Willow said, her breath hitching in anticipation. 

Willow licked her lips as Angelus drew her head closer to his pulsating cock. "Where do I begin?" she asked. 

"Kiss and lick it to get a feel for it. Then take it in your mouth," he instructed. 

Willow darted her tongue out and licked the tip, tasting the liquid seeping from the small hole. It didn't taste as bad as she'd feared, so she ran her tongue over the entire head in one long lapping motion. She continued to lick around the head, dipping her tongue beneath the foreskin. 

"Keep going," he encouraged her, needing some relief from her hot tongue's stimulation of his sensitive head. 

Willow changed tactics as she moved down to explore the rest of his cock. She worked her way down to the base, placing open-mouthed kisses around his cock - first one side, then the other, until she reached his balls, providing them with the same treatment. 

Having noticed the large vein on the underside of his cock, Willow placed her tongue on it near the base and followed its trail back up to the tip. 

Angelus was delighted with Willow's explorations, but he wanted to feel the heat of her mouth surrounding him. 

"Very good. Now take the head in your mouth and take as much of it in as you can," he instructed her. 

Willow placed her lips on the tip and slowly slid them down until the entire head was resting in the warm cavern of her mouth. She swallowed and took a deep breath through her nose before easing her head forward and taking more of him into her mouth. Her gag reflex kicked in and she backed off, removing her mouth completely. She took a deep breath of air and tried again, determined to please her Master. 

It didn't take her long to find a pace of taking him in and withdrawal. As long as she didn't stay with him lodged in her mouth for too long, her gag reflex wouldn't kick in. She decided that was something she was going to have to work on and practice at home. 

Angelus knew he was close. The insistent pace Willow had established was driving him closer and closer to orgasm with each bob of her head. He was pleased that she seemed to have figured out how to keep from gagging. As much as he wanted to hold her head still and fuck her mouth until he came, he knew she wasn't ready for that. With practice she would be, but not today. 

He guided one of her hands to the part of his cock she wasn't able to reach with her mouth. "Stroke the part you can't reach," he told her. "Nice, hard strokes like before." 

Four strokes of her hand was all it took for him to come. The combination of her soft hands with her wet, yielding mouth was too much for him. Without warning he released stream after stream of semen into Willow's mouth. Her immediate instinct was to pull away, but she didn't think Angelus would want that. Instead, she did the best she could to swallow the shooting liquid as it was released. 

When it was apparent that Angelus was finished, she sat back on her heels, wiping her chin with the back of her hand. 

"Was that okay, Master?" she meekly asked, hoping she did well enough her first time. 

"You did fine for your first time," Angelus said, still recovering from his orgasm. Her face fell and unwanted tears filled her eyes. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered. 

Angelus was baffled. "For what?" 

"I didn't please you." 

"Willow, look at me." She immediately raised her eyes to his. "I wouldn't have come if I wasn't enjoying it. I only meant that you'll get even better with practice." 

Willow smiled with relief. 

"Now, I believe I promised you a reward," Angelus said, urging Willow to her feet as he stood. 

"Thank you Master," Willow smiled. 

Angelus led Willow to the bed and directed her to lay down with her head on the pillows near the center of the bed. Angelus moved to one of the drawers in the nightstand next to the bed. He knew he had chosen the right reward when he heard Willow's heartbeat escalate and her arousal increase. 

Willow watched as Angelus slowly revealed a pair of fur-lined leather handcuffs. Her body's arousal increased ten-fold at the sight. The thought of having her hands bound, unable to touch Angelus as he touched her turned her on beyond belief. 

Without instruction, Willow raised her arms above her head, waiting for her Master to secure her to the headboard. 

Angelus' cock was instantly hard again. He wanted to laugh in delight at Willow's eagerness to have the handcuffs used on her. Time and time again she was proving what a perfect sub she was and wanted to be. 

Crawling across the bed, Angelus straddled Willow's body, teasing her with his erection hovering so close to her face as he leaned over her to secure her hands. He carefully fastened each hand into the leather restraint before affixing them to a hook on the headboard. 

"Are you comfortable?" he checked, not wanting her first experience with bondage to be uncomfortable. 

"Oh, yes," she sighed, arousal shining from her face. 

"Good." 

Angelus swiftly took possession of her mouth in a fiercely passionate kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth, tasting the remains of his cum on her tongue. Willow eagerly kissed him back, raising her head as much as possible to return his passion. 

She whimpered when he pulled away from her mouth, despite her body's rejoicing in receiving oxygen once again. Her whimper turned into a moan when Angelus began to lick and nibble at the bite mark he had left the first time they were together. Who knew that puncture wounds could be erogenous zones? 

Angelus loved that she wore his mark. She truly was his possession. He couldn't wait to sink his fangs into her sweet flesh again and taste her ambrosia-like blood. 

He continued on down her body, taking a nipple into his mouth. He remembered her reactions from the last time they were together and roughly tweaked the nipple with his fingers that he wasn't gently laving with his tongue. Willow's back arched and she moaned in pleasurable pain. Angelus quickly switched breasts, taking the abused nipple in his cool mouth and soothing away the pain as he gave the one his mouth had abandoned a little rough treatment of its own before switching back. 

Willow was writhing on the bed at all of the pleasurable sensations assaulting her body. The fact that the handcuffs restricted her movement only seemed to heighten her body's awareness of what was being done to it. She couldn't explain how much she loved what her Master was doing to her breasts. She knew that logically she should not derive pleasure from the rough treatment of her nipples, yet when Angelus did it, she did. 

Angelus continued to work his way down her body to the source of the heavenly scent she emitted. He paused to meet her lust-glazed eyes before dipping his head and running his tongue the length of her slit. 

Willow felt her body begin to tense, knowing that if he touched her again she would come. 

"Please, Master, may I come?" she asked, knowing she'd most likely be punished if she did so before he wanted her to. 

"Since you asked so nicely," he allowed, wanting to be buried inside her soon. 

He slid a finger inside her very wet passage as his tongue pressed against her clit. That was all it took. 

"Thank you," Willow screamed as her orgasm wracked her body. Her back was completely bowed as the pleasure rippled down her spine to settle in her groin. 

Angelus lapped up her release, delighting in having such a responsive pet. Before she could completely calm down from her climax he moved up her body and sheathed himself inside her still-fluttering passage. 

Willow moaned loudly as she felt Angelus fill her. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to wrap her arms around his body, dig her nails into his back, and run her fingers through his hair. She pulled at her bonds, knowing she wouldn't be able to break them but needing to try. The rest of her body wriggled and writhed with the effort. 

Angelus watched her face as he moved within her. Her desire to be free was clearly written on her face. Yet her pleasure at having to fight the bindings was evident too. He loved the way her body twisted and moved against his. 

Her reaction to the bondage had him poised near the edge already and he wanted to bring her over again with him. He lifted Willow's legs to rest on his shoulders, changing the angle of penetration so that he now rubbed against her clit with every movement. He leaned over her body, kissing her savagely. 

He was almost there, and as her muscles began to lightly flutter he knew she was too. He broke the kiss and smoothly morphed and sank his fangs into his mark. 

"M-Master," Willow called out as she crested, the feel of his fangs in her neck pushing her over. 

Angelus pulled away from her neck to roar her name as he came in several spasming movements, emptying himself inside her. He returned to lapping at the oozing bite mark as his body regained control of itself. With a groan he pushed himself off of Willow to collapse next to her. 

Willow wanted to roll over and snuggle into Angelus, but with her arms bound as they were she couldn't. Before she could work up the courage to ask him to free her, his arm raised and clicked the release. Her arms dropped to the pillows, little pins and needles forming from being restrained. 

Angelus pulled her arms down to rest her hands on her belly as he rubbed the circulation back into them. 

"How are your arms?" he asked. 

"Wonderful," Willow sighed. 

Angelus chuckled. "I take it you liked your reward." 

"That was amazing," Willow admitted. "I never would have thought I'd like that. Thank you." 

"There was a hidden lesson there," he told her. "Always trust that your Master will know what you want and need." 

"I do." 

Angelus kissed her; he couldn't help himself. He was constantly in awe of this girl, his pet. Her reactions to him and his games astounded him. When he finally released her lips, he rolled to the side of the bed and removed something else from a drawer. 

"Roll onto your side, facing away from me," he told Willow. 

She felt something cool and metal against her neck and chest and realized that he had place a necklace on her. Lifting the pendant she noticed that it was a bird – an exact replica of his tattoo. 

"It's beautiful," she said. 

"This shows that you are mine," Angelus informed her. "This necklace will keep you safe from any demon or vampire that comes near you, even if they don't see my mark on your neck. In short, I am offering you my protection." 

"Thank you," Willow said with tear-filled eyes. No one had ever wanted to protect her like this before. She was going to do everything in her power to make Angelus proud of her. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

Something cold shocked Willow to wakefulness. She had dozed off to the sensation of Angelus lightly stroking her skin after he'd given her the necklace. She had been overwhelmed, both physically and emotionally. 

Willow tried to roll away from the unidentified cold sensation to return to her nap. The bindings on her wrists prevented such a movement. Willow felt a momentary rush of panic at finding her arms bound, but soon remembered her Master's reward. 

With a smile beginning to light her face, Willow opened her eyes to seek out Angelus. The panic began to return when she saw only darkness. 

"M-master?" she hesitantly asked, unnerved by the combination of her immobility and lack of sight. 

At first Angelus had been content to let her rest, knowing she'd need it. But he soon grew bored with listening to her steady breathing and watching her chest rise and fall. 

He had pulled his pants on and gone in search of his childer; but they were wrapped up in Spike's bed and he wasn't in the mood to join them. Spike congratulated him on finding such a vocal pet. He made the typical kind of lewd comments Angelus expected from his blond childe about Willow's hidden charms. Drusilla had mumbled something about Willow enjoying the cold. That had given Angelus a wonderful idea. 

"I'm here, pet," he assured Willow. 

Angelus had been savoring each of his pet's reactions to being awoken. She hadn't so much as stirred as he returned her wrists to the handcuffs. Nor had she woken up while being blindfolded. No, it wasn't until he'd run an ice cube between her breasts that she'd shown signs of waking. 

He relished her facial expressions, the change in her heartbeat, the scent of her rising panic. 

"I can't see, why can't I see?" she babbled, struggling against her bonds. 

"Because I put a blindfold on you," Angelus soothingly told her. He ran his hand along the black silk covering her eyes, allowing her to feel the material as it was caressed. 

"You… You did it?" she asked, her voice much calmer than it had been moments before. 

"You'll enjoy it," Angelus promised, stroking her forehead soothingly. 

"If you say so." Willow relaxed into Angelus' caress. Knowing that her Master was the one to deny her of her sight changed her situation from being scary to anticipatory. 

"Have you heard the expression that when a person loses one sense the others become heightened?" Angelus asked, circling Willow's navel with the ice cube. 

"Yes," Willow hissed, sucking in her belly against the cold. "What is that?" she moaned. 

With a husky chuckle Angelus ran the ice over Willow's lips, allowing her to feel its texture and wetness. "Ice," she identified, parting her lips to suck the dwindling cube into her mouth. 

Angelus' mouth followed the ice, licking her lips before sealing them under his. His tongue chased the melting ice along Willow's tongue and around her mouth until it melted completely. The ice had done little to cool the burning heat of his pet's mouth, but that was fine by him. One of the things he enjoyed most about Willow was her heat. 

Reaching for the bowl of ice cubes, Angelus pulled out of the kiss, allowing Willow some much needed, if unwanted, air. This time he began at her neck, trailing the ice over the closed, but still raw, puncture marks. Willow hissed again in pleasure and leaned into the touch. 

Again, Angelus followed the trail of the ice, lapping at his mark for several long minutes as he skimmed the ice across Willow's chest, dipping down to circle her breasts, but not going near her nipples, which were already tight with need and anticipation. When the cube melted enough to be too small to easily hold, Angelus slipped it between Willow's lips. She eagerly drew his fingers in with the ice, suckling them until Angelus withdrew them with a groan. 

He abandoned Willow's neck with great reluctance, but the game came first. Angelus took his time retrieving more ice. He wanted Willow's body to begin to warm again. When her breathing had calmed to a more normal level, Angelus brought one cube of ice down on each nipple. 

Willow gasped at the dual sensation of ice on both her nipples. The play of ice around her breasts, coupled with Angelus' laving of her bite mark, had already caused the nubs to pebble almost painfully. She knew they'd be sensitive, just as Angelus must have known they would be. The contact of the ice was a pleasurable pain. 

When his mouth replaced one of the ice cubes it felt almost warm in comparison. He licked and sucked at the sensitive nipple as the ice continued its torturous exploration of her other breast. Just when she thought that her breast would become numb from the icing, Angelus switched his attentions. This time Willow could have sworn his mouth was an oven. She arched towards his mouth, craving the new heat it felt like he was giving off. 

Angelus delighted in his pet's reactions to him. Her body was arching and writhing beneath him, straining for his touch. She no longer tried to escape her bonds, instead reaching up to hold on to the short length of chain holding the cuffs to the loop in the headboard. He didn't think she even realized the sounds she was making. The constant moans and whimpers of pleasure slipping from between her lips were driving him insane with lust. 

Reaching for another piece of ice, Angelus continued the path he had begun down her body. He skimmed the ice over her belly, which fluttered delightfully under the coldness. He circled her navel and continued moving. Willow sucked in a sharp breath as she realized that he wasn't going to stop the ice cube's descent. 

Taking Willow's realization of where he was headed as his cue to continue, Angelus ran the ice over Willow's nether lips. The breath being held was released on a hiss of pleasure. 

Angelus smirked to himself, dipping the ice between her folds and very slowly running the ice up to Willow's clit. He pressed the melting ice to the bundle of nerves, becoming impossibly harder as Willow's orgasm took her by surprise. 

She should have known it was coming, Willow told herself. She could feel the downward path Angelus had begun with the ice. She hadn't really believed he'd go… there… with it though. So she was surprised when in fact he did go there and her body reacted as it had been prepped to do. Her Master had carefully designed an intricate pattern of dominoes and when he knocked over the final piece, she fell apart. 

Angelus popped the cum covered ice into his mouth, savoring the taste of Willow's release on it. Before she fully recovered from her orgasm, Angelus was sheathed inside her heat. 

A long, wordless moan started deep in Willow's throat and made its way out of her parted lips. She arched up, brushing her breasts against her Master's chest, craving more contact between their bodies. 

Angelus lowered his upper body until he was practically lying on top of Willow. His weight was supported on his forearms next to her head, his fingers wrapped in her fiery tresses as his mouth ravaged hers. He steadily pumped his hips into Willow, extremely grateful that he had forgone tying down her legs when she wrapped them around him, using the leverage to meet his thrusts with her own. 

Willow felt her eyes roll back in her head beneath the blindfold when Angelus abandoned her mouth in order to taste her blood. She welcomed his bite as eagerly as she welcomed his release moments later. She could only manage a whimpered, "M-master," when her second orgasm contorted her body in pleasure. 

So wrapped up in her body's euphoria, Willow didn't notice Angelus' disentanglement from her. She was aware of the soft light she was able to perceive when her blindfold was removed and she had to blink several times before she was able to focus on her Master's pleased face. Her eyes remained on his as he released first one wrist and then the other, lowering her arms to rest against her sides. 

"That was fun," Willow purred contentedly as Angelus rubbed circulation back into her arms. 

"So the blindness was a good thing," Angelus pressed, his eyes telling her that he knew she'd enjoyed it, but wanted to hear her say it nonetheless. 

"Very good. I should never have doubted you, Master." 

"No, you shouldn't have. You'll need to be punished for that, later. First we need to get your strength back up." 

"I don't think I can move," Willow agreed, not sounding one bit put out by that idea. 

"You don't need to, yet." Angelus laid down next to her and pulled Willow into his arms. He was a bit worn out himself after teasing Willow so well. He was full of her heavenly blood and relished the idea of sleeping next to a warm body for a change. "Sleep. Then we'll find you something to eat." 

"Yes, Master," Willow sighed as she drifted into slumber. 

Angelus felt his cock start to harden again at her mumbled words, but willed it away so that he could join Willow in the land of Nod. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight**

Willow fidgeted with the collar on her sleeveless turtleneck. She was very aware of the bite mark rubbing against the cotton and she idly wondered if she should have put a bandage over it. She didn't think Angelus would appreciate her covering his mark up before hiding it, and her necklace, under a turtleneck. But he also wouldn't want her to be uncomfortable, would he? Willow decided that the constant reminder of her Master wasn't so bad. Besides, he hadn't punished her yet. 

Sitting in the bright, sunlit library during her lunch hour, Willow told herself that she should be glad her Master hadn't punished her yet. She shouldn't want to be punished by a vampire. She could only imagine what a vampire's idea of a suitable punishment for not believing in him would be. Then again, she reminded herself, this wasn't any run-of-the-mill vampire… this was her Master. 

While she had been eating the meager dinner one of the minions had brought for her the night before, Angelus had casually removed some more toys from his bureau. She had watched, fascinated, as he had nonchalantly placed a flogger, a crop, and a paddle on the table before her. Once they were laid out, he ignored them, allowing Willow to become accustomed to what they were. 

After receiving permission, Willow had carefully examined each of the new "toys". She became familiar with their weight and texture, resiliency or lack thereof. 

Just before he'd sent her home to change for school this morning he'd told her to think about which toy she'd like to be punished with that evening. 

In the hours since she had left him, that was all she could think about. And probably would have been even if Angelus hadn't told her to think about it. 

When she closed her eyes she could feel the leather strands of the flogger slipping through her fingers, brushing against her arm. She mentally fingered the smooth length of the crop, the folded leather end of the whip. She could practically envision her pale flesh marked with red welts from her Master's skillful lashings. Or the rubber of the paddle, reddening her bottom as she displayed herself for her Master. 

Buffy noticed Willow's distraction. "You okay, Will?" 

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, fine." Willow stopped her nervous fidgeting and returned her attention to the book in front of her. She hadn't gotten any homework done last night and was trying to get caught up. She was going to have to find a way to ask her Master to let her have some time to do her homework when he wanted her to spend the night with him. 

"I know I've been kinda out of it lately, but if you need to talk, I'm here," Buffy offered. 

"No, it's really nothing. I was just thinking about homework-y stuff. And you've had good reason to be distracted lately." 

"Thanks for understanding. This whole Angelus thing is stressing me out." Buffy didn't notice Willow tense up at the name of her Master. "According to everything Giles, and Angel, have told me about him, he should be coming after me, but he's not. Since we destroyed the Judge there's been barely a peep out of him." 

"M-maybe he's just trying to keep you off balance," Willow nervously suggested. She hadn't thought about how her spending time with Angelus would keep him from menacing her friends. She was even happier to spend time with him, knowing she would be keeping him away from Buffy. 

"Maybe," the blonde shrugged. "You wanna hit the Bronze tonight?" 

"Can't, sorry. I've, ah, got homework and stuff to do." Willow was unconsciously playing with her collar again. She hated lying to her friend, but she didn't think, 'I have to go and get punished by my vampire Master, who just so happens to look like your ex-boyfriend,' would go over too well. 

"Please," Buffy pouted. 

"Sorry, but I really can't." 

Just then the bell rang and Willow inwardly sighed with relief. She quickly gathered her books together and headed off to the rest of her classes, hoping the remainder of the day would pass quickly. 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


Willow walked into the factory, eagerly anticipating her punishment. She had spent the afternoon imagining various scenarios of being punished with each of her Master's toys. She had decided that she wanted him to use the crop on her tonight. 

Upon entering Angelus' bedroom she stopped in her tracks and did a double take. She slowly backed out of the room, making sure she'd gone into the right one. After assuring herself that she was in the same room as the night before, Willow crept back in, her eyes wide as she took in the scene on the bed. 

"Don't just stand there, come in Willow and prepare yourself," Angelus told her, trying to suppress a moan. 

Willow knew she was blushing bright red and she could feel herself becoming aroused by the display before her. It felt like she was moving in slow motion. She set her backpack on a chair and removed her clothing, as she knew was expected of her. Although she didn't know why he wanted her naked given his current occupation. 

Angelus was sitting naked on his bed with Spike's fangs buried in his neck. The blond vampire, who was naked as well, was stoking Angelus' cock in time with his feeding. The hand that wasn't stroking Angelus was buried in his dark hair, holding his head at an angle. His own cock was straining for attention. 

"Enough," Angelus growled. "Finish it." 

Spike promptly removed his fangs, licking the wound closed. In one smooth motion his demon receded as he engulfed Angelus' cock. Angelus thrust up into his childe's talented mouth and quickly found release. 

Spike pulled back and was about to lick his lips, but Angelus stalled him. "No, wait. Allow my pet." 

Both vampires turned to look at Willow, who was watching them from her knees by the foot of the bed, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to stare?" Spike smirked. 

Willow immediately blinked and snapped her jaw closed with an audible snap. She lowered her eyes and apologized. 

"Come here," Angelus commanded. 

Willow stood and moved to sit next to her Master on the bed, but Angelus lifted her to sit between him and Spike. Willow looked at him questioningly, her nervousness clearly written across her face. 

"What is it?" Angelus asked, knowing perfectly well what it was, having arranged for her to walk in on him and Spike together. 

"Why is he here?" Willow whispered. "I thought… I mean you'd said you were gonna… and why was he eating you?" 

Spike couldn't contain his bark of laughter. "Would you rather I _eat_ you?" 

Willow whimpered in confusion at the double entendre. The blond had a wicked tongue and she could imagine him using it to bring her pleasure. However, she didn't really feel comfortable with the thought of anyone but her Master taking her blood. 

"Spike," Angelus growled in warning. After Spike made a gesture of zipping his lips, Angelus turned back to his pet. Stoking her hair, he told her, "As you know, Spike broke his back when that organ fell on him. Nothing works better to heal an injury than sire's blood, and as you know, feeding can be a very erotic experience." Willow shivered as Angelus grazed his fingers over her own bite mark. 

"But poor Spikey here didn't find any release," Angelus continued in a low husky voice as he lightly stroked her body. "I think you should help him out with that." 

Willow's half-closed eyelids snapped open. She had started to drift in a sensual haze from Angelus' light touch and sexy voice. The look on his face made it clear that he knew she would want to object, but this wasn't a suggestion. 

"Yes, Master," she said, her eyes darting to Spike's waning, but still impressive, erection. She shifted around so that she was straddling Spike's prone legs. She started to bend to take his cock in her mouth, but her Master's voice stopped her. 

"No. Kiss him." Angelus said, making himself comfortable next to the pair. "I want you to taste me on his lips." 

Stiffly, Willow leaned towards Spike's mouth. She briefly met his laughing eyes; eyes that knew how uncomfortable she was in this situation. Determined to wipe that smug look off his face, Willow purposefully ran her tongue along his lips, savoring the taste of her Master. 

Spike tried not to react to the feel of her warm, wet tongue as it licked his lips. It became increasingly difficult to remain still when she began to lap at his chin, chasing any drop of his sire's cum that might have escaped his mouth. 

When she was satisfied that his chin was clean, Willow returned to his lips and finally pressed hers against them. Spike opened to her probing tongue and she eagerly swept into the cool recess. Her tongue explored every nook and cranny of Spike's mouth, seeking out any trace of her Master's taste. 

Spike gave up any pretense of restraint and folded Willow into his arms. He was starting to understand his sire's infatuation with this human. He knew that she did not like the idea of pleasuring him, yet she was going about it wholeheartedly… because Angelus had told her to. 

As he watched Willow kiss Spike, Angelus reached over and took one of her small hands, placing it on Spike's cock. He guided her as she stoked him, releasing her hand once she had picked up the rhythm. He knew they would be beautiful together - his pale, lean, beautiful boy and his fiery, lithe, submissive. Willow's hair fell across Spike's pale, well-defined chest as he wove his fingers through her tresses. 

When Willow pulled back to breathe, Spike dipped his head to lick and kiss her neck. Angelus' warning growl reminded him to stay away from the mark on her neck, sending him to the unblemished side of the smooth, pale column of flesh. He delighted in Willow's moan of pleasure. 

Taking advantage of her free mouth, Angelus leaned in to kiss his pet. She eagerly kissed him back, reaching out to stroke his cock with the hand that wasn't stroking Spike. Angelus growled in pleasure, knowing the time was right to move things along. 

Angelus moved behind Willow, pulling her away from Spike's mouth by her hips. Spike growled in annoyance. 

"Suck him off," Angelus told her and Willow took Spike in her mouth without comment or protest. 

Spike hissed in pleasure as Angelus praised, "Good girl." 

As Willow diligently licked and sucked Spike's cock, Angelus and Spike stroked her body. Spike took her breasts in hand, while Angelus slid two fingers inside her. Willow moaned around Spike, the vibrations making him groan. 

Angelus leaned over Willow's back to whisper in her ear. "I want you to listen very carefully to me Willow. No matter what we do, no matter how you feel, you are not to cum." 

"What?" she squeaked, releasing Spike from her mouth. 

"Remember what I promised you? Today you are to be punished for not believing in me. That is your punishment. You are to pleasure Spike. You are to pleasure me. But you will not find release until I say so. Understand?" 

Willow bit her lip and nodded her head. She didn't know how she was going to do as he said, her body already tingling with need, but she knew that she had to find a way. 

"Good girl," Angelus purred. "Now finish Spike off." 

"Yes," Spike hissed as his cock was once again engulfed by Willow's hot mouth. 

Just as Willow took Spike in, Angelus slid his cock inside her in one long, smooth stroke. Again she moaned around the cock in her mouth, wondering how she was expected not to cum. She wrapped a hand around the part she couldn't reach with her mouth, just as Angelus had showed her the day before. 

Spike wished he could raise his hips to thrust into Willow's mouth. He was so close. He took her head in his hands and settled for showing her the pace he needed. Having been hard since tasting his sire's blood, Spike found himself soon sending spurt after spurt of cool semen down Willow's throat. He was amazed that she was able to take it all, but she did. 

Willow licked Spike clean, using the action to try to distract herself from Angelus' slow movements. He was doing it on purpose she knew, slowly sinking into her tight heat before withdrawing equally slowly. She sent up a small prayer of thanks that he wasn't touching her clit. She didn't know if she'd be able to keep from cumming if he did. She pressed back into Angelus, hoping to get him to speed up and find release. 

Angelus held her hips still, knowing what she was thinking. "Uh-uh," he reprimanded. "No fair trying to cheat." 

"Please, Master," Willow panted, twisting to look at him. "I don't know if I can hold back." 

"I'll let Spike distract you," Angelus said, never breaking his pace. 

Spike took her face in his hands and drew her back to his waiting mouth. He kissed her, a silent praising of her wonderful blow job, nonplussed by the taste of his cum on her tongue. Willow eagerly kissed him back, putting all of her focus on his mouth. Her hands explored his well-sculpted chest and thighs. 

Angelus loved this form of punishment. He had purposely deceived her into thinking she'd be punished with one of his toys. Oh, he'd use them on her soon, no doubt about that. But after letting her grow used to the idea of being whipped, he knew she'd be craving it. And what kind of punishment would it be if she was getting what she wanted? 

He knew she wasn't used to this kind of punishment. Hell, she wasn't even used to having sex yet. She was an eager pet though, and would try her hardest to follow his instructions. Luckily for Willow, he was extremely turned-on from watching her and Spike together and began to thrust into her in earnest. 

Willow felt Angelus speed up and nearly sighed with relief. As his thrusts became more erratic she pulled away from Spike, moving her hair away from the mark on her neck. She leaned back, pressing her back against Angelus' chest, offering her blood to him. 

"Atta girl," Angelus purred, morphing and sinking his fangs into his mark. Several more rough thrusts and he was shooting his release deep inside his pet. 

Willow bit her lip, hard, drawing blood in an attempt to not cum when Angelus did. She thought of every unsexy thing she could - her parents kissing, Cordelia and Xander kissing, geometry, physics, anything mathematical. She didn't unscrew her eyes until she felt Angelus pull out of her and draw her to lie between him and Spike. 

She whimpered as he licked the blood from her lip, arousal and need still filling every pore of her body. 

"You did very well, Willow," Angelus told her, bringing a pleased smile to her face. 

"Thank you, Master. I didn't want to disappoint you." 

"I know you didn't. You actually surprised me. I didn't really think you'd be able to hold out." 

"You set me up?" she pouted. 

Angelus ran his thumb over her protruding lip. "Need I remind you, I'm a demon pet?" She shook her head No. "I didn't think so." 

Willow rubbed her thighs together, hoping to relieve some of the burning pressure. She whimpered as Angelus stroked a hand down her body, prying her thighs apart. 

"In fact, I think you deserve a reward." Angelus slid two fingers inside her and began to rub her clit with his thumb. "You have permission to cum now." 

Willow's screams of release echoed throughout the factory. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine**

The sounds of Willow's screams drew Drusilla to Angelus' bedroom. The delicious sounds of the human's cries following the sound of leather on flesh called to her like a siren's song. Since her sweet prince was resting, and was therefore unable to draw the same cries from her body, she decided to see if her Daddy would play with her too. 

It had been ever so long since Daddy had played with her. Not since he'd gone and found himself the warm redheaded toy. Now he spent his days sleeping and planning on how to play with his toy when she arrived. All week it was the same; except for a few days ago when he let Spike play with his toy. Maybe if she showed that she was being a good girl, keeping the minions away like she had been asked to do, he'd let her play with the pretty doll too. 

Silently pushing open the door, Drusilla watched as Angelus stroked his plaything's thighs, soothing the red marks the crop left behind. His toy, Willow he called her, was kneeling on a cushion on the floor next to the bed. Her breasts were pressed into the mattress as she presented her ass to Angelus. Her pretty long hair was pulled around so that it all hung over one shoulder, exposing the bite mark on her neck. 

Sensing they were no longer alone, Angelus turned towards the open door, causing Willow to whimper in protest when he removed his cool, soothing hand. 

"What is it Drusilla, can't you see I'm busy?" Angelus snapped. 

"Your toy was making pretty noises," she said. "I wanted to play with it too." 

Willow's eyes grew wide with fear. She didn't want to find out what games the insane vampiress wanted to play with her. She looked pleadingly to her Master, hoping he wouldn't let his childe anywhere near her. Unfortunately his back was to her. 

Angelus sensed his pet's fear. The scent rolled off of her, perfuming the air, mixing with the already present scents of her blood and arousal. It was a heavenly mixture, one that he was sure Dru could sense as well. He wished he could see the panicked expression on his pet's face right now. 

"I'm already playing with her, Dru," Angelus pointed out, placing a possessive hand on Willow's ass. Willow sighed in contentment at his touch. 

"You let Spike play with her while you did. He told me all about it," she pouted. 

"Spike helped me punish her," Angelus pointed out. 

A wicked gleam entered Drusilla's eyes and her face filled with delighted enthusiasm. "I could help you punish the wicked pet. Naughty animals need to be put in their place." 

"She's already been punished, Dru," Angelus said, tiring of explaining things to his insane childe. He wondered where Spike was, wanting to be rid of Dru so that he could get back to Willow. 

"I want to play with the new toy," she whined, stamping her foot like a child. 

Angelus swiftly crossed the room to stand before Drusilla. "I thought that I made it clear that Willow is MY pet, my toy. I said you can't play with her and that's final." He slammed the door closed, throwing the lock. 

Through the door he could hear Drusilla's protest of "But Daddy…" 

"Leave us," Angelus bellowed, causing Willow to cringe slightly at his tone of voice, even if it wasn't directed at her. 

Willow had relaxed throughout her Master's exchange with Drusilla. He wasn't going to share her. She wondered why she wasn't offended by the idea of Angelus treating her like a possession. She was a human being, not some pet or toy as the vampires referred to her. Yet she willingly called Angelus Master. 

In all honesty, she liked it when Angelus treated her so possessively. No one had wanted to keep her for themselves before. No one wanted to protect her from the possibility that another would be too rough or maltreat her in any way. 

A little voice in the back of her head said that her friends wanted to keep her safe, to keep her away from harm. But they wanted to do that by keeping her locked away in a house or in the library. They didn't confront the danger and tell it to go away like her Master did. 

Angelus was pleased to notice that Willow was in the same position he'd left her in when they'd been so rudely interrupted. He took a moment to admire the picture she made, bent over the end of the bed, angry red marks highlighted against the pale flesh of her back, buttocks and thighs. 

"I'm sorry for that interruption," Angelus needlessly apologized, returning to Willow's side. "Drusilla gets bored easily when no one's paying attention to her." 

"Thank you for not letting her play," Willow said, the silent "with me" was left hanging in the air. 

"I meant what I said." Angelus ran a possessive hand from Willow's neck, down her spine, over her sensitive ass and around to cup her wet cunt. "You are mine, and mine alone. That's what the necklace means. That's what the bite mark means. Mine." He slid a finger inside her. 

"Yours," Willow gasped, pressing against her Master's hand. 

Angelus chuckled at her eagerness to be claimed. He slowly withdrew his finger, adding another one before pressing back into her heat. 

"Mmm," Willow sighed. "Please Master…" 

"What is it you want?" Angelus asked, watching his fingers move within his pet. 

"You," Willow panted, "inside me, please." 

"And what do I get?" he teased, curious as to what her answer would be. 

"Wh-what?" Willow risked looking at him over her shoulder, pausing mid-back thrust. 

Slowly moving his fingers inside Willow, Angelus enunciated, "What will you do for me if I fuck you now?" 

"Whatever you want," Willow moaned as Angelus withdrew his fingers completely. 

"Anything?" he purred, unzipping his pants in the silence that followed. 

"Yes, please," Willow promised. "Anything you want, just fuck me." 

Naked, Angelus slid onto the bed, leaning against the headboard. "No, I think you should come and fuck me." 

Willow felt herself grow even wetter at her Master's words. Lust-darkened green met gold-flecked brown as Willow crawled onto the bed and over her Master, her claiming necklace bouncing off her heated skin with every movement. She paused when she was positioned over his straining cock, waiting for permission to continue. Angelus grabbed her hips and pulled her down to engulf his cock. 

Angelus hissed as Willow sighed in pleasure. She slid all the way down his length until she was seated on his thighs, taking a moment to revel in being so filled. Her ever-impatient Master's tug on her hips had Willow begin a comfortable, slow pace. With her Master's help, Willow continuously moved against him, her hands rhythmically clutching his shoulders. 

Angelus would never tire of this. Willow was hot and wet for him, readily taking his thick shaft within her still-virginal tightness. Her lithe body eagerly moved against his, following his slightest direction. He reached down to squeeze her red-marked ass. 

Willow yelped in surprise when Angelus squeezed her still slightly sore ass-cheeks. Then the squeeze turned into a massage and her yelp turned into a moan. Willow leaned forward to kiss her Master. She didn't want to draw Drusilla's attention again by vocalizing her pleasure too loudly. What better way to silence herself than with her Master's tongue? 

Angelus readily kissed Willow, instantly opening to her seeking tongue. Her whimpers of pleasure were caught by his mouth, and returned in the form of pleasured growls. Her hands were on his face, holding him to her as she rode his cock with an ever-increasing pace. Knowing he was close, Angelus rolled Willow onto her back, pulling almost all the way out of her before slamming back in. 

Willow cried out in pain and surprise at finding herself on her abused back. The next time she cried out it was in pleasure as Angelus filled her completely, driving all thoughts of pain from her mind as he repeatedly filled her with his cock. She pressed up to meet him, ignoring the slight protests her body made. She could rest later; right now all she wanted to do was make her Master cum, and cum herself. 

Angelus didn't even realize he was in game face until his fangs had pierced Willow's breast. His tongue laved her nipple as he took small sips of her delectable blood. The combined pleasures sent Willow over the edge and she arched into his mouth as her muscles clenched around him in climax. The taste of her blood, along with the feel and sound of Willow's climax sent Angelus into his own release and he filled Willow with his dead seed. 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


"You know, when you said I had to do anything you wanted, this isn't what I had imagined." Willow said, trying to relax into the position Angelus had chosen. 

"This is something that I have wanted to do with you all week, but the time wasn't right yet." Angelus told her, twisting her a bit more. 

"I didn't think you'd want to do this with me," Willow admitted, shyly. 

"And how did you know about _this_?" Angelus teasingly asked. 

"I've read the Watcher's Diaries," Willow told him proudly. 

"Have ya now?" he asked, a bit of a brogue slipping out, knowing the Watcher wouldn't have shown them to her. 

"I kinda sneaked a look at them when Buffy wanted to see what kind of girls Angel liked." 

Angelus was pleased to note that she didn't even stumble over saying 'Angel' as opposed to 'you.' 

"There we go, now don't move," Angelus said, sitting in the chair he had moved next to the bed. He picked up a sheet of vellum from the pile he had recently purchased and a new piece of charcoal. 

"I feel a little silly," Willow admitted as Angelus began to draw seemingly random lines on the parchment. 

"It's not silly," Angelus corrected her. "You're posing." 

Willow tried to look down her body, still thinking she felt silly. She was lying on her side, mostly, her shoulders pressed back against the pillows stacked behind her. Her hair had been fanned out behind her head so that her bite mark was clearly visible. Her pendant was lying against her breast, next to another bite mark. Her hips were twisted towards Angelus, a few red welts still showing on her hips and thighs. 

"Why do you want to draw me anyway?" Willow couldn't help asking after several minutes of silence. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Angelus distractedly countered. Willow's body on the paper had now taken form and depth was being added. 

"I mean, I'm here, in the flesh, what do you need a picture of me for? Or better yet, you could just take a photo. After all, human here, we photograph." 

"I like to make sketches," Angelus said. "I find it calming. There's something wonderful about creating a piece of art, from looking at a piece of art." Willow blushed at his compliment and he was quick to add it to the picture before him. 

"Plus, I guess they didn't really have cameras when you were alive." 

"No," he chuckled, "they didn't." 

More time passed and Angelus was onto his second sketch when Willow asked, "What are you going to do with them?" 

Angelus sighed in frustration, her curiosity starting to annoy him. "Look at them," he gruffly responded. Standing, he said, "Look, I'm going to be doing this for a while, why don't you take a nap in the mean time." 

"Really? That won't ruin your drawings?" Willow asked, having been blinking back her fatigue for the last several minutes. 

"No, I'll just do some different ones," he said. He helped Willow to turn onto her stomach, repositioning the pillows so that Willow lay on only one. He carefully brushed her hair back, keeping his mark exposed. 

Willow slid her arms under the pillow, hugging it to her face. "Is this okay?" she sleepily asked. 

"It's fine," Angelus allowed. He ran his hand over her head and down her back. Then without warning he slapped her on the ass. 

Willow's eyes snapped open and she glared over her shoulder at the smirking vampire. 

"The marks were fading," he said without apology and resumed his seat, losing himself again in his sketching. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Ten**

Xander loved Sunday mornings. On Sundays he could sleep late, take it easy, and not have to worry about vampires and other demons while he relaxed. 

He finally crawled out of bed around 10:30am, and only to answer the call of nature. Thankfully, his parents were still sleeping off the effects of last night's drinking, so he had the house to himself. He stumbled down to the kitchen and made himself a bowl of sugary goodness and milk. 

He thought that maybe Willow would want to go see a movie with him, realizing they hadn't done much one-on-one hanging lately. He opened the front door to grab the Sunday paper, figuring he could look at the comics too. He was surprised to find an envelope with his name in the mail slot. 

Curious, he set the newspaper on the kitchen counter and opened the envelope. He opened the piece of paper that was neatly folded in thirds… and nearly lost his balance. 

"God, no," he gasped, fumbling for a chair. His wide eyes surveyed the drawing, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. 

It was Willow, but not. She was on a bed, naked, her hands handcuffed above her head. Her back was arched off the bed, thrusting her breasts in the air - a bite mark easily seen on one breast. Her head was thrown back and she was crying out, but not in pain as he first thought. Xander looked farther down the picture and had to look away in embarrassment - someone's fingers were disappearing between Willow's widespread legs. The drawing was signed with the letter A. 

To his horror he felt himself start to harden from looking at the erotic image of his best friend. 

'This has to be fake,' he desperately told himself. 'There's no possible way that this is really Willow. That sick bastard took her face and put it on someone else's body.' He nodded his head in agreement with himself. But just to be safe he figured he should call the others and let them know what Angelus' newest game was. 

Xander quickly got dressed before phoning Giles and Buffy, asking them to meet him at the library in an hour. Then he tried calling Willow, but she wasn't answering. He hoped that she was already at the library. She liked going there on the weekends for some strange reason - something about getting ahead on her homework. 

Exactly one hour after making his phone calls Xander walked into the school library, the drawing back in its envelope in his hand. Buffy and Giles were staring at similar pieces of parchment, mouths agape, when he walked in. 

"I guess you got one of these too," he said in greeting, holding up his envelope. 

"Th-they w-were here when we a-arrived," Giles stuttered. He and Buffy were both a little red-cheeked. 

"Well I got mine delivered to my house," Xander said. "Lucky me. I didn't ask for home delivery." 

"Is yours of Willow too?" Buffy asked, turning over the image of Willow being whipped with a crop. 

"Kinda." Xander opened the envelope and handed the drawing to the two at the table. "It's gotta be a fake though. There's no way that could really be Willow. Right?" 

"Where is she?" Giles asked, fearing that her absence would prove that it was indeed her in the pictures. 

"Don't know. She didn't answer the phone when I called." Xander settled himself next to Giles, looking over the pictures they had received. 

Giles and Buffy exchanged worried glances over the table. 

"These are from Angelus," Buffy needlessly said. "He left one of my mom sleeping for me. I recognize the style." 

"The big honkin' A kind of gave it away for me," Xander said. 

"When was the last time either of you saw Willow?" Giles asked, fearing the girl had been kidnapped. 

"Friday, at school," Buffy said, her fear growing too. 

"Same here," Xander admitted. "What are you getting at?" 

"I fear these may be real," Giles hesitantly divulged. "The bindings and whippings. Hopefully not the pleasure she appears to be experiencing." 

"No," Xander adamantly denied. "These can't be real. Willow's too good and sweet to be subjected to that monster like this." 

"Which would make her a perfect target," Buffy countered. "Angelus is the king of mind games. Who better to take hostage than Willow? Who better to corrupt with his sick games?" 

Xander's face turned pale and a little green. Buffy was right he realized. Willow was a paragon of virtue and wholesomeness. Perfect sadistic vampire bait. 

Jumping up, he headed straight for the book cage; where the weapons lived. "Well, what are we doing sitting here then? Let's go get her back." 

"You want us to go charging into a vampires' lair, during the day when they'll all be home?" Giles asked in disbelief. He wanted to rescue Willow as much as Xander, but that would be suicide. 

"I am not going to leave my best friend in the hands of that, that animal, for one minute longer than I have to," Xander responded. "C'mon Buffy, it's just you and me." 

"Giles might be right," she quietly said, looking down at her hands. 

It didn't make any sense for her to be jealous of Willow, but in a way, she was. Willow was being held captive, being forced to perform sexual acts for Angelus against her will, but even so, Buffy couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy that it wasn't her. Why hadn't he come after her? She was the Slayer after all. All bad-ass vampires wanted to kill her. And Angel was HER lover, not Willow's. 

'And what if she wasn't being forced…' she couldn't help wondering. Willow looked awfully happy in those drawings. Of course Angelus could have faked that part, but what if he hadn't? 

"How can you say that?" Xander gasped. "Willow is your best friend too. How can you leave her there?" 

"What do you want me to do?" Buffy asked, standing to face Xander. "Rush into the factory where Angelus, Drusilla, Spike and I don't know how many minions are living, and demand they turn over Willow?" 

"Yes," Xander exclaimed. The 'duh' was implied. 

As the children argued, Giles lined the three drawings up next to each other. As he tried to not become aroused by the beautifully erotic scenes depicted, he noticed that in all three pictures Willow was bound - just her hands, sometimes blindfolded, sometimes being whipped. She wore a different expression in each of them, but they all showed pleasure. He had the frightening thought that Willow may not have been an unwilling participant. 

Giles was drawn out of his contemplations by Xander's defiant statement of "I'm going. You can either come with me, slayer, or stay here cowering in the library with Giles." 

"You cannot go in there alone," Giles stated. 

"Then I guess you're coming with me, because I'm going." 

"Fine," Buffy huffed, not wanting to confront Angelus, but also not willing to send Xander off to his death. 

"Just let us grab some weapons," Giles said. 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


On the way over, Giles suggested that they enter quietly. Hopefully the vampires would be asleep as it was still rather early in the day. Buffy insisted on going in first, crossbow at the ready. 

Working their way through the factory, they headed in the direction they assumed the bedrooms would be. Buffy spotted a minion supposedly on guard as they crossed the main floor of the factory, dusting it before they were spotted. The repetitive cry of "Please" sent them running to a closed door, which Buffy kicked in. They nearly tripped over each other upon viewing the scene before them. 

Willow's wrists were shackled to a long chain that ran through rings embedded in the wall on either side of her head, allowing them some movement. Her body was being pressed into the wall by Angelus, who was obviously fucking her. She had one hand holding his head to her breast as she pleaded with him for release. 

With her eyes closed, Willow begged, "Please, Master, bite me, make me cum." 

Angelus was so close. The sound of Willow begging for release was music to his ears. In this moment, he wanted nothing more than to do as she asked. He vaguely heard the door open, but he chose to ignore the internal pull the intruder invoked, assuming it was Drusilla again. Angelus growled in pleasure and sank his fangs into the breast he had been feasting on. 

"Yes, Master," Willow cried out as her body contracted in release. 

Angelus thrust into her several more times before finding his own release. After lapping the new bite mark closed, Angelus began to speak to the intruder, still not looking towards the door as he recovered from his orgasm. 

"Drusilla, I already told you, you can't play with Willow." 

"It's not Drusilla," Buffy said quietly. 

Willow's eyes popped open at the sound of her friend's voice. She took in the stunned expressions on Buffy, Xander and Giles' faces and closed her eyes tightly again. She began to mutter quietly, "No, no, no, they're not here, it's just a figment of my imagination." She wrapped her legs more securely around her Master, trying to shield herself from prying eyes, trying to burrow into his body. 

Angelus turned his head to face the slayer and her shadows. A knowing, lecherous smirk spread across his face at the looks on theirs. If his pet weren't trying to hide inside him, he would have moved away to confront them. He knew the smart thing to do was to comfort his pet, so instead he shielded her body from prying eyes. 

"It's not nice to come barging into a person's bedroom," Angelus said, running a soothing hand over Willow's head. He pressed her further into the wall. 

"You're not a person," Giles countered, a Ripperish tone in his voice. 

"Willow?" Xander tentatively asked, disbelief clear in his voice at what he had just witnessed. 

Willow lifted her head from Angelus' shoulder to stare at her oldest friend and former crush. "Uh, hey Xan." 

Xander started to take a step towards her, but Angelus' warning growl halted his steps. 

"Do you, um, think you could turn around so I can get dressed?" Willow nervously asked her friends, not liking the looks on their faces. She was embarrassed at being caught having sex with her Master - chained to the wall no less. 

"Of course," Giles said, physically turning Xander to face the door, as Buffy did the same. 

All three humans cringed at the sound of chains being unlocked and clattering against the wall as Willow was released. They also tried to ignore her soft sigh as Angelus slid out of her and set her on her feet. There was a sound of rustling clothing. Buffy rolled her eyes at Angelus' whispers to console Willow. 

"So what are you guys doing here?" Willow asked. "Oh, and you can turn around." 

Willow was now sitting on the very large bed in the center of the room, wearing a robe. Angelus had only put on his pants, and was standing protectively in front of the bed. 

"We, uh, came to save you," Xander weakly told her. 

"Does it look like she needs to be saved?" Angelus smirked. 

"How did you even know I was here?" Willow asked. 

"These were left for us," Xander said, holding out the drawings. He looked at Angelus, silently asking permission to approach the bed. Angelus nodded. 

Willow recognized the drawings from the other day when Angelus had sketched her. Her face reddened at the scenes before her. 

"We thought you'd been kidnapped. That he'd faked the drawings." Buffy added. "They aren't fake, are they?" 

Willow met the blonde's eyes, seeing the hurt in them. "No, they aren't." 

"Do you mean to say that you are here willingly?" Giles asked, aghast. 

Xander shuddered as he remembered what Willow had been saying when they walked in. "Did you call Angelus Master?" 

A slow smile slid over Angelus' face, and behind him a matching, shyer, one was on Willow's. "Yes, I did. He's my Master." 

"You mean because he's a Master vampire right?" Xander asked hopefully. 

"No." Willow denied. "I mean that I am sub to his Dom." 

"He's brainwashed you," Xander confidently said. "You're under some kind of vampire thrall. And what does that mean anyways?" 

It was Giles who answered him. "It stands for Dominant and submissive - roles most often assumed for sex games. In this case, Willow would willingly submit herself to Angelus." 

"Rupert," Angelus said in admiration. "Didn't know you had it in you." 

"You've been willingly having sex with him?" Buffy asked, her voice laced with the pain of betrayal. 

"Why wouldn't she," Angelus taunted. "You did." 

"I made love with Angel, not you," Buffy spat. "Willow? How long?" 

"A couple of weeks," Willow guessed. 

"Why? How? Why him?" Xander sputtered. 

"I was hurting and he wanted me." Willow said, her eyes beginning to tear remembering her pain over seeing Xander with Cordelia. "And he made me feel good." 

Angelus wanted to preen from the way his pet was defending him. He loved her submissiveness, but he also loved her fire, especially when it wasn't directed at him. 

"What could hurt you so much to take that," Xander pointed at Angelus, "into your bed?" 

Willow glared at him, marveling at how dense he could be. "Does Cordelia ring any bells? Or have you forgotten all about your girlfriend?" she snapped. 

Xander stumbled back a step as if he'd been slapped. 'This is all my fault,' he thought before realizing that his actions did not dictate Willow's. 

"Look, I'm sorry you had to find out about us like that, but that is no reason to have sex with the enemy!" 

"What's got you more upset?" Willow asked, moving to stand next to Angelus. "The fact that I went out and had sex and am happy or that your sweet, innocent Willow did it before you?" 

"As if I could be jealous of you wasting your virginity on him." 

"Oh, I don't know," Angelus purred in Willow's ear, loud enough for the others to hear. "I think he's jealous. He just didn't realize what a great body you have until he saw you with me." 

"Enough," Giles interrupted. "Willow get dressed, we are taking you home." 

"No," she said, leaning against Angelus. 

"No?" Giles was a little shocked. "Can't you see that he is using you? Trying to get to us? To Buffy?" 

"Buffy didn't even know we were together until today," Willow pointed out. "How is he using me if none of you even knew?" 

"He's making you choose," Buffy accused. She met Angelus' eyes. "That's it, isn't it? You're trying to take her away from us." 

"I'm not doing any such thing," he said innocently. "You're the ones making her choose. I was perfectly fine allowing Willow to help you." He ran a hand through Willow's hair and she leaned into the touch. 

"This is stupid," Xander huffed. "Willow, he's keeping you chained up to have sex with him." 

"I, um, I like it when he does that," she admitted with a blush. "It makes things more intense." 

"Yeah, keeps us up all bloody day," Spike grumbled from the doorway. He wheeled himself into the room, followed by Drusilla. 

"What are you doing up?" Angelus asked his childer. 

"There was yelling," Dru pouted. "And not the good kind." 

"We have visitors," Angelus said, gesturing to the three humans nervously looking at the newcomers. 

"Yes, I could smell the nasty slayer," Dru agreed. "Come to take Daddy's new toy away." 

"Good luck with that," Spike grinned. "Grown quite fond of her we have," he said, openly leering at the redhead. 

Drusilla whimpered. "Daddy, he's gloating again." 

Giles watched the interaction between the vampires with rapt fascination. Angel had tried to disassociate himself from his childer, so this was his first chance to watch them together as a family. 

"Did you just call Willow a toy?" Xander asked, appalled that his best friend was being referred to as an object. 

"That's what she is," Dru confirmed, as if speaking to a child. "She is here for Daddy's amusement and pleasure." 

"She is a person," Xander insisted. 

"Yes, a nice, living body to warm Angelus' bed," Spike drawled. 

"Look, guys," Willow's voice drew their eyes back to her, seeing her with her arms wrapped around Angelus. "I think you should go now. I'll see you in school tomorrow." 

"We're not leaving you here, with them," Buffy said. 

"I'll be fine." Willow insisted. "My M-- Angelus will keep me safe." 

"Are-- are you quite sure?" Giles asked, not liking the idea of leaving the girl here with the vampires. 

Willow looked up at Angelus, pure adoration on her face. "I'm sure." 

"I don't want to leave you," Xander insisted. 

"I know. And thank you, but this is where I belong." 

"We'll see you in school tomorrow then?" Giles asked. 

"I'll be there," Willow agreed, nodding in confirmation. 

Buffy turned to leave without saying anything, too bewildered by the situation to know what to say. Xander took one last look at Willow in the arms of a monster, and shook his head in bafflement before following Buffy. Giles gave Angelus a look of warning, silently promising a slow and painful death should Willow be permanently harmed. 

Once they were sure the humans were gone, Willow turned to her Master and asked, "So how did they happen to get their hands on those sketches?" 


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Eleven**

"That… isn't… going… to… work," Willow panted. The ragged moan that accompanied the final word did nothing to lend conviction to her words. 

As soon as the question had left Willow's mouth, Angelus had ordered his childer out of his bedroom, locked the door, tossed Willow on the bed and buried his face between her thighs. 

Willow's fingers dug into her Master's hair, trying to push him away to make him give her a straight answer, trying to pull him closer to bring her release. 

Angelus chuckled against her skin, the vibrations against her clit sending shivers of delight up Willow's spine. He had no intention of telling Willow that he had hand delivered the drawings to her friends after she had gone to sleep last night. Much better to distract her with orgasms. 

Blindly, Angelus reached up and unknotted the belt holding Willow's robe together, smoothing the material away from her chest. His fingers immediately began to pinch and flick one of her nipples. 

Willow sat up enough to pull her arms out of the loose robe. As she lay back down she raised her hips, aiding her Master's movements as his tongue moved inside her. She knew she was supposed to be getting an answer from him about something, but when he curled his tongue inside her like _that_ , she could think of nothing but the sheer pleasure he was giving her. She was a very lucky girl to have a Master that didn't need to breathe. 

"M-master, please, cum with me," she pleaded. If she was going to have as good an orgasm as he was priming her for, he should be able to share her pleasure. 

Angelus' grin was hidden by Willow's thighs. He schooled his features before standing to remove his pants. 

Willow whimpered in protest when he pulled away from her, only to sigh in satisfaction when her Master's naked body pressed hers into the mattress. 

"Is this what you want, Little One?" Angelus purred, easing the head of his cock inside her. "Is this what you wanted from me?" 

"Yes," Willow hissed as Angelus slid fully inside her in one long, smooth stroke. Her arms immediately wrapped around Angelus' back, pulling him down on top of her, her mouth seeking out his. 

Angelus eagerly returned her kiss, taking control of it, plunging his tongue into her mouth. He was tempted to hold her wrists down above her head, but he was enjoying the bite of her nails on his back. He had the random thought that he should see about her getting her nails manicured, maybe Drusilla would like to do it. She always loved making her dollies pretty. 

Willow arched into each thrust of Angelus' body. Her hands and nails sought purchase in his back, feeling the muscles move beneath the smooth flesh as he moved within and over her. This was one of the few times they'd had sex where she didn't have her hands bound, and Willow was going to make the most of it. 

She let her hands explore every inch of flesh she could reach. She lovingly caressed his broad back, traced his spine down to squeeze his ass, raked her nails back up to run her fingers through his hair. And through it all he was thrusting his magnificent cock inside her. 

Angelus abandoned Willow's mouth to taste the sweet saltiness of her skin. He ran his tongue over his mark on her neck, causing Willow to whimper in pleasure and her internal muscles to squeeze his cock. Angelus growled his corresponding pleasure and moved to take a breast into his mouth. Willow's enthusiastic exploration of his body was rapidly pushing Angelus to the brink and he wanted to take her over with him. 

Releasing the nipple he had been worrying with human teeth, Angelus withdrew almost completely from Willow's channel, holding his body completely still. When she glared up at him, her need clearly written on her face, Angelus lowered his body, quickly burying himself fully inside her as he bit into the mark on her neck. The dual sensation had the desired effect, sending them both spiraling into climax. 

Willow loved this moment, when her Master lost control and released his seed inside her while taking in her life's blood. She cradled his head to her neck, savoring the feeling of him lapping the fresh wound closed. He made the most wonderful growly purring sound when he licked all the traces of her blood from her neck. She wondered if he even knew he was making such delicious noises. 

Angelus loved this moment, when his pet was completely relaxed under him. He contemplated letting her have her hands free more often if she would massage his head, like she was now, again. He felt like a whipped pussycat purring against her skin, but he was in too good a mood - on too good a high from her blood and his orgasm - to really care. It was only his pet after all, and who was she going to tell? 

Reluctantly, Angelus pulled out of Willow's warm body and flopped down next to her. She rolled onto her side and curled up next to him, tracing random patterns on his chest with her fingers. 

"Master?" she ventured, darting her eyes up to his face. 

"What is it?" Angelus asked as he played with her hair. 

"How did my friends get those drawings?" she innocently asked. 

Angelus rolled his eyes. He should have known Willow wouldn't forget her question simply because of some great sex. 

"What does it matter how they got them? They did. Now they know. What's done is done." 

"Why did you do it?" she asked. There was no tone of accusation, only curiosity. 

"You're mine," he growled. "And it's high time they knew it." 

"I would have told them if you'd asked me to," Willow demurely said, resting her chin on his chest. "All you had to do was ask, Master. Always." 

A surge of pride went through Angelus at his pet's words. 'She would have willingly told her friends she is mine,' he thought. Growlingly playfully, Angelus swooped down to capture Willow's mouth, kissing her soundly. 

When he finally pulled back to let Willow breathe, Angelus traced a finger along her cheek as he whispered, "That's good to know, my pet." 

  

  

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally completed July 11, 2004.


End file.
